Darkness or Sunlight
by yamachi
Summary: Nicht viel gibt es dazu zu sagen, nur dass es Yamachi ist und die Geschichte beginnt im frühen 19. Jahrhundert, lest selbst
1. Prolog

Darkness or Sunlight

By Yamachi

Prolog

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Is your appearance all you are?_

_Can I judge you by just that?_

_If not, who are you then?_

_Is there a way to find this out? _

_It would be so easy, if you were just _

_Sunlight or darkness and not_

_something between._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo: Eine stille Sommernacht im Jahre 1802

Es war anders als sonst, etwas lag in der Luft.

Aber was es genau war, zu diesem Rätsel hatte ich die Antwort noch nicht gefunden.

Wenn man einmal davon absah, dass mitten in der Nacht auf einem Friedhof in Tokyo immer eine seltsame Stimmung herrschte, allein die dunklen Schatten verschreckten so manchen Passanten.

Zum Glück, denn würden diese armen Leute wissen, was wirklich Nacht für Nacht auf diesen Friedhöfen vor sich ging, dann würden sie ihre lieben Verstorbenen nicht mehr hier begraben lassen, dann würden sie nicht einmal mehr in die Nähe eines Grabes geschweige denn eines Toten gehen.

Und trotzdem wanderte ich hier alleine herum. Manch einer würde jetzt sagen ich sei verrückt und diejenigen, die von den Geschehnissen auf unseren Friedhöfen wussten, blieben auch brav bei Dunkelheit im Haus, aber mich störte es nicht.

Ich wusste mich zu verteidigen.

Meine Größte Waffe war gerade mal 15cm lang aber sehr effektiv, wenn es sich bei seinem Gegner um etwas Blutrünstiges mit scharfen Eckzähnen handelte.

Ja Vampire existierten, viele glauben sie seinen nur Fantasiegeschöpfe, aber ich wusste es besser, schließlich war ich auch nicht gerade normal.

Sicher ich sah aus wie jeder andere Mensch auch, ich ging tagsüber in der Sonne spazieren, aber nicht einem, der nach meinem Alter fragte konnte ich die Wahrheit sagen, schließlich ist es schwer zu erklären, dass man 150 Jahre alt ist, aber immer noch aussieht wie 20.

Auch dass ich jetzt hier umher wanderte und diesen bescheuerten Monolog führte hatte damit etwas zu tun, schließlich war ich sicher nicht auf dem Weg zu Freunden.

Ich hatte Freunde, ja Leute wie ich, aber die meisten wohnten nicht einmal ansatzweise in der Nähe, irgendwann vielleicht, wenn mir die richtige Person über den Weg laufen würde, dann müsste ich nicht mehr alleine durch die Dunkelheit ziehen, aber momentan lief ich hier durch die Straßen immer noch meinem Gefühl folgend, welches mir mitten in der Nacht sagte

‚Yamato, geh mal lieber raus und leg dich mit ein paar Vampiren an, als gemütlich in deinem Bett zu schlafen.'

Was sollte man also machen?

Moment, war da nicht etwas?

So leise wie möglich schlich ich mich in den Park, bis kurz vor eine Lichtung. Von dort hatte ich etwas gehört.

Trotzdem es eine Lichtung war herrschte eine ungewöhnliche Dunkelheit.

Zwei Gestalten saßen sich gegenüber, es wirkte, als lauerten sie darauf, dass der andere den ersten Schritt tat, aber alles war ruhig.

Hinter der kleineren Gestalt schlich sich Yamato heran immer darauf bedacht, keine Geräusche zu erzeugen.

Hätte er gewusst, um wen es sich bei den Personen handelt, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich mit dem Pflock in der Hand auf die ihm gegenüber sitzende zu gerannt, aber so konnte er nur abwarten.

„Wo ist es, wir wollen es haben und das weißt du genau", donnerte eine dunkle Stimme durch die Nacht, sie gehörte der Person am anderen Ende der Lichtung.

Dann lugte der Mond hinter einer dunklen Wolke hervor.

Er entblößte ein hämisches Grinsen auf den Lippen des Mannes, und einen Satz spitzer Reißzähne.

Sein Gegenüber erfasste das gleißende Mondlicht ebenfalls.

Es war eine junge Frau, sie sah aus, wie 20 und ihr Gesicht formte sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Du wirst es nicht bekommen, keinem von euch werde ich es überlassen", dann ging es auch für unseren jungen Beobachter zu schnell.

Mit einem gewaltigen Knurren setzte sich der kräftig gebaute Mann in Bewegung. Etwas glänzte in seiner rechten Hand, die braunhaarige Frau wich aus.

„Gib uns lieber, was wir verlangen, wenn du erst einmal tot bist, dann stirbt es sowieso."

Wieder wich die Frau einem Hieb aus.

Yamato zuckte im Gebüsch merklich zusammen.

Aber woher sollte er auch wissen, worum es hier ging und dass die nächsten Minuten sein gesamtes Leben verändern würden?

Ich traute meinen Augen kaum. Das zwei Vampire sich so bekämpften hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Immer wieder wich der schmale Körper der Frau dem scharfen glänzenden Gegenstand aus, den der andere Vampir in seinen Händen trug. Ein wenig verwundert war ich schon, da es sich bei dem Objekt nicht um einen Pflock zu handeln schien.

Aber was denn sonst?

„Whää!", wo war das jetzt hergekommen?

Eindeutig hatte dort etwas geschrien, aber warum und woher kam es?

Die beiden Kämpfenden hielten inne. Wieder ein Grinsen im Gesicht des Mannes.

„Hab ich es also doch noch gefunden, du konntest es wohl doch nicht alleine lassen was? Dein Mitgefühl wird sein Verhängnis werden, nun wird es leiden, du hättest es besser gleich umgebracht", er wollte in die Richtung des Schreies stürzen, als ihn etwas traf.

Die junge Frau stand jetzt leicht über ihn gebeugt, ihre Haare wehten sachte im leichten Wind. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln überflog ihr Gesicht.

Doch auch sie war nicht verschont geblieben, denn der glänzende Gegenstand, der sich als Messer entpuppte steckte tief in ihrer Brust.

„Nun siehst du, was du davon hast, es wird sterben, genau wie du...", röchelnd kam es aus dem Hals des verwundeten Vampirs, bevor er anfing sich in Staub zu verwandeln.

Langsam verließ ich mein Versteck und kam auf die Frau zu.

Es war irgendwie töricht, schließlich war sie wie er ein Vampir, aber etwas zog mich zu ihr, ich konnte mich überhaupt nicht dagegen wehren.

Ehe ich wusste was mit mir passiert war stand ich auch schon vor ihr. Erst jetzt fiel mir ihre braune Haut auf, sehr verwunderlich für einen Vampir, aber noch bezaubernder waren diese vielen Brauntöne.

Ihre Augen, ihre Haare, einfach alles schien in dieses weichen warmen Ton gelegt zu sein.

Sie starrte mich einen Augenblick an, dann sackte sie in sich zusammen. Ich fing sie auf. Ich blickte auf das Messer in ihrer Brust und sah sie nur fragend an.

„Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst, dass du rechtzeitig hier sein würdest", sie rang mit den Worten, aber immer noch dieses Lächeln im dem Gesicht.

„Warum sollte ich kommen, hast du mich gerufen? Aber wie…", diese Frage war mir so über die Lippen gekommen, war sie für dieses Gefühl verantwortlich, was mich hierher geführt hatte, aber warum?

„Ja, ich habe dich gerufen, damit du dich um es kümmerst, um mein Kleines. Es ist dort hinten im Gebüsch...", sie zeigte schwach auf einen Flecken in der Ferne, bevor sich ihr Gesicht wieder vor Schmerzen verzog.

„Aber was soll ich... warum gerade ich?", ich hielt sie nun im Arm, nahm alles von ihr war, der Atem, ihre Körperwärme, das Zittern.

„Bitte, ich habe keine Zeit mehr, bitte kümmere dich gut um mein Kleines, lehre, es was du weißt, bitte gib ihm eine Chance", damit schlossen sich ihre Augen ein letztes Mal und vor meinen Augen war alles was blieb nur der Staub.

tbc.

Ich hoffe ja, dass der erste Teil oder besser gesagt der Prolog annehmbar ist. Schon mal danke fürs lesen, aber es mal schauen ob ich hier weiter mache, ist nämlich ein Rewrite und das ist etwas anstrengend, alles noch mal durch zu kauen und umzuschreiben,

Yamachi


	2. Angel or Devil

Gibt's nicht viel vorweg zu sagen, aber ich glaube ich hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, das die Charaktere nicht mir gehören, würden sie das, dann würdet ihr das nicht hier lesen, sondern im Fersehen schauen, also viel Spaß

Part 1

Angel Devil or Something between?

By Yamachi

------------------------------------------------------------------

_You are so small, _

_but mean so much to me already, _

_the world is cruel to you I see._

_Do not desperate on this task, _

_just because it is so much._

_Pull your self together,_

_we will win against them all._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was sollte ich jetzt also tun?

Sie war ein Vampir gewesen, warum sollte ich tun, was sie von mir verlangte?

Verlangte?

Tat sie das wirklich?

Nichts zwang mich ihren Worten folge zu leisten, aber was sollte ich überhaupt tun?

„Whää!", da war es wieder, dieses Schreien, wie auch schon zuvor.

Sollte ich nachsehen?

Was hatte ich schon zu verlieren?

Gab es nicht vielleicht auch gute Vampire?

Ich erinnerte mich mal etwas darüber gelesen zu haben, aber gesehen hatte ich noch nie welche.

Andererseits, hatte sie geatmet und auch Körperwärme besessen, normalen Vampiren ist so etwas nicht möglich.

Langsam schritt ich auf das Gebüsch zu. Kleine wimmernde Laute waren daraus zu hören.

Ich stand jetzt direkt davor. Die kleinen Blätter wehten in den leichten Wind, der Mond schien immer noch auf die Lichtung, irgendwie war es ein magischer Moment.

Vorsichtig schob ich die Zweige beiseite, nur um gefesselt zu werden.

Aus dem Gebüsch heraus wurde ich gefesselt von zwei kleinen wunderschönen zutiefst braunen Augen, die mich ein wenig verwundert anguckten.

Ein Baby lag dort vor mir, eingewickelt in einige Decken und so liebevoll in dieses Körbchen gepackt, dass ich lächeln musste.

Einige Momente starrten wir uns so an, dann hob es seine kleinen Arme und streckt sie mir entgegen. Völlig fasziniert tat ich dasselbe und hatte dann das kleine Bündel in meinen Armen.

Es gluckste fröhlich vor sich hin ohne zu wissen, was keine 100 Meter von ihm entfernt gerade geschehen war.

„Es muss hier ganz in der Nähe sein, also schwärmt aus!", ich horchte auf.

Wer war das?

Auch das Kleine war verstummt.

Auf jeden Fall kamen sie in unsere Richtung. Ohne weiter darüber zu grübeln nahm ich das kleine Bündel mit, kletterte auf einen der Bäume und drückte mich so gut es ging an einen Stamm.

Was wenn, das Baby uns verraten würde, indem es schrie?

Ich guckte zu ihm herunter.

Seine kleinen Augen hatte es geschlossen, seine Händchen umfassten den Stoff meines Hemdes so gut es konnte. Es machte nicht ein Geräusch.

„Ich habe das Körbchen gefunden. Aber es ist nicht dort drin", hörte ich eine der Gestalten.

„Dann sucht es gefälligst, wenn wir es nicht mitbringen, dann wisst ihr was los ist, außerdem sieht es hier so aus, als habe seine Mutter nicht überlebt, ich habe hier eine ihrer Spangen im Staub gefunden. Weit kann das Baby also nicht sein", ein anderer sprach.

Ich sah nach unten. Sie standen nun im Mondlicht, so dass man deutlich ihre spitzen Reißzähne sehen konnte, was konnten Vampire von einem Baby wollen?

Egal erstmal musste ich hier weg.

Ich kam nur langsam voran, da ich mich von einem Baum zum nächsten schleichen musste und dabei noch Gepäck hatte.

Doch irgendwann lag vor uns wieder die staubige Straße. Nun rannte ich, so schnell mich meine Füße trugen.

Ich hörte erst auf, als die Treppen zum Tempel erklommen hatte und in dem aus Ziegelsteinen gebauten Haus neben dem Schrein die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fiel

Dann ließ ich mich mit dem Rücken auf mein Bett fallen, nur einen Augenblick die Augen schließen. Ein rythmischer Herzschlag an meiner Brust ließ mich augenblicklich einschlafen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leise Geräusche weckten mich wieder aus meinem Schlummer.

Es klang nach einem dumpfen Quengeln.

Momentmal, seit wann kamen quengelnde Laute aus meiner Wohnung?

Mit einem Satz stand ich beinahe im Bett, aber das Geräusch war immer noch da. Ich sah an mir herunter, fehlte da nicht etwas?

Verdammt, wo war das Baby abgeblieben? Ich hatte es doch mit in die Wohnung gebracht.

Gut gemacht Yamato, du bist mit ihm auf deinem Bett eingeschlafen, hoffentlich hatte ich es nicht überrollt.

Auf meinem Bett war jedoch nichts zu sehen. Ich lugte über die Bettkante und sah zuerst nur ein Kissen, das ich offensichtlich hinunter geschmissen hatte.

Dann bewegte sich dort etwas, schnell hob ich das kleine Bündel vom Kissen in das es kopfüber gefallen war. Ich hatte es anscheinend gleich nach dem Kissen aus meinem Bett geschubst.

Irgendwie sah es mich ein bisschen beschuldigend an. Vorsichtig schaukelte ich es in meinen Armen, was sollte ich jetzt mit ihm tun?

Ich hatte doch absolut keinen Schimmer von Babys.

Es fing wieder an zu quengeln.

Was hatte es bloß?

Wehgetan schien es sich nicht zu haben, keine Beule oder blauer Fleck, aber was dann?

Wenn Babys schreien, gibt man ihnen dann nicht so eine Art Schnuller?

Aber so etwas hatte ich doch gar nicht.

Also streckte ich dem kleinen meinen Zeigefinger entgegen und tatsächlich, es fing an daran zu saugen. Vielleicht hatte es ja auch Hunger, oder...

„Autsch!", schrie ich und mit einem Ruck war mein Finger wieder aus seinem Mund. Ich sah ihn mir an, eine kleine Blutspur lief daran hinunter.

Das kleine gluckste wieder fröhlich und mir ging so langsam ein Licht auf. Ich steckte den Finger zurück in seinen Mund und es fing sofort an das Blut aufzusaugen.

Mit meiner anderen Hand schob ich seine Oberlippe etwas nach oben und war mehr als überrascht. Dort in seinem Mund prangten zwei gut 5mm große Reißzähne, mit denen es mich gebissen hatte.

Es war ein kleiner Vampir, aber wie war das möglich? Es atmete, und war auch warm und trotzdem lag es hier und saugte an meinem Finger.

„Wie seine Mutter", sinnierte ich vor mich hin. Auf was hatte ich mich hier bloß eingelassen?

Da konnte ich ja bloß von Glück reden, das es noch so klein war, sonst wäre ich vielleicht schon leer gesaugt.

Ich sah es wieder an, nun hieß es wohl erst einmal Windeln besorgen. Der Markt und seine Stände waren ja gleich ein Stück die Straße hinunter, aber ich konnte es ja wohl schlecht mitnehmen, denn schließlich schien draußen die Sonne.

Das saugende Gefühl an meinem Finger ließ langsam nach, es schien genug zu haben und schloß die kleinen braunen Augen. Mit viel Glück...

Ja, es war eingeschlafen, wenn ich mich jetzt beeilte, dann war ich wieder da, bevor es aufwachte, dann aber mal los.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jetzt stand ich schon bestimmt 15 Minuten vor diesem Stand, was sollte ich bloß nehmen?

Da gab es so viele verschiedene Dinge, aber eines war klar, keinen Schnuller, den würde es nur kaputt beißen.

„Entschuldigen sie mich bitte, mein Herr, aber kann ich ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?", die Verkäuferin fragte mich mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um, wie fängt man so etwas jetzt an?

„Ich brauche, einige Sachen für ein Baby, etwa so groß", ich zeigte seine Größe mit meinen Armen, sie sah mich ein wenig verständnislos an.

„Ach so, ihre Frau ist bestimmt mit dem Kleinen Racker beschäftigt." Meine Frau? Auweia, wie sollte ich ihr das denn jetzt erklären, ein Mann, alleine mit einem Baby in Tokyo, im Jahre 1802, wie passend, das war ja großartig, mit welcher Ausrede würden wohl am wenigsten Fragen gestellt.

„Nicht ganz, das kleine schläft und seine Mutter ist tot, ich kannte sie nur flüchtig, aber ich habe ihr versprochen mich um das Baby zu kümmern, und jetzt stehe ich hier."

Bingo, nun hatte ich ihr Mitleid auf meiner Seite.

„Sind sie sicher, dass sie das wirklich machen wollen, so ein Baby ist anstrengend, und es gibt gute Heime hier." Ich sah sie ein bisschen verletzt an.

„Nein, ich behalte es, ich habe seiner Mutter das versprochen, ich halte meine Versprechen immer, wenn sie mir vielleicht helfen könnten, mit den Sachen?", sie sah mich wieder an, diesmal mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich wollte natürlich nicht unhöflich sein, mein Herr, ich finde es toll, dass sie so etwas machen, natürlich helfe ich ihnen, und wenn sie mal Rat brauchen, dann kommen sie nur zu mir, ich habe schließlich schon drei von diesen Goldstücken", ich sah mir die Verkäuferin ein wenig genauer an.

Sie hatte lange hellbraune Haare, und ein warmherziges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wenn man genau hinhörte, dann drangen Kinderstimmen hinter dem Stand hervor.

„Also wie alt ist es denn?", sie holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück.

„Äh, nicht älter als drei Wochen, denke ich, aber ich bin mir da nicht so sicher", einen Augenblick kramte sie in den Regalen herum, dann gab sie mir ein kleines Döschen, „Milchpulver" stand dort geschrieben.

„Ich denke, damit wird das gehen, wenn es noch so klein ist, dann würde es eigentlich noch gestillt werden, dieses Pulver ist was ganz neues, man schüttet es in Kuhmilch oder Schafsmilch und kocht es auf, dann bekommt es alle Vitamine, die es auch beim Stillen bekommen würde, dann mal zu den Windeltüchern, es ist sehr wichtig darauf zu achten welche man benutzt...", das konnte ja heiter werden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Stunde später und um einiges ärmer verließ ich den Stand wieder, zum Glück waren die meisten Schaulustigen nach einigen Minuten wieder diskret verschwunden.

Mit zwei schweren Tüten beladen betrat ich das Haus, in der Hoffnung, das es noch schlief. Und auch den Schnuller hatte ich der gutherzigen Frau nicht ausreden können.

„Aber was wollen sie denn machen, wenn es etwas im Mund haben will? Alle Babys haben so ein Verlangen, sonst quengeln sie ständig", na gut, vielleicht hielt das gute Stück ja wirklich länger, als zwei Minuten.

„Na, jemand da?", ich wusste wirklich nicht, was mich dazu veranlasst hatte, denn schließlich konnte mir das Kleine nicht antworten.

Ich sollte ihm einen Namen geben, ich konnte es ja nicht ewig ,kleines' nennen.

Wie auf Kommando kam ein kleines ,Whää' aus dem Schlafzimmer und ich machte mich schon auf das schlimmste gefasst, ein nasses Bett oder zerkaute Bettwäsche, aber wieder einmal lag ich vollkommen daneben, denn es schien eben erst aufgewacht zu sein.

Verschlafene kleine braune Augen sahen mich an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du verdammt niedlich bist?", ich tendierte wohl dazu mit ihm sprechen zu wollen.

Kleine Bläschen blubberten aus seinem Mund und ich meinte ein kleines Knurren gehört zu haben.

„Na dann wechseln wir erstmal die Windeln und dann sehen wir mal was du außer Blut noch so alles isst, nicht?", damit nahm ich es auf den Arm um einen geeigneten Platz zu finden, wo ich ihm ein paar von den eingekauften Sachen anziehen konnte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tbc


	3. Illness

Part 2 Illness

By Yamachi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Have you ever wondered_

_how it would be for__ me?_

_If we hadn't found the cure in time,_

_you would have never grown._

_All this happy memories wouldn't be._

_You would have never seen this happy light_

_would have never lived till now_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verschlafen blickte ich aus meinem Fenster, die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und ich war wie immer hundemüde.

Na ja eigentlich nicht wie immer, die ersten paar Tage war alles ganz gut gelaufen, das Kleine hatte zuerst die Nächte durchgeschlafen.

Aber vor zwei Tagen oder besser gesagt Nächten hatte Taichi, so hieß er nun, angefangen quengelnd aufzuwachen. Ich wusste einfach nicht was er haben könnte.

Was mich viel mehr noch beunruhigt, war, das er nichts mehr trinken wollte, alles Blut, was ich ihm holte trank er einfach nicht.

Dabei hatte ich wirklich schon alles probiert, was ich kriegen konnte, vom Schwein über die Kuh, sogar in das örtliche Krankenhaus war ich eingebrochen um ihnen einige ihrer sogenannten Blutkonserven zu klauen, aber auch mit dieser neuen Erfindung wollte es einfach nicht gelingen Taichi zu füttern.

„Whäää, whääää!", das war wirklich nervernaufreibend, und ich fühlte mich so hilflos. Schließlich hatte ich das kleine Bündel über die vergangenen Tage richtig ins Herz geschlossen, aber wenn das so weiter ging, wie sollte er dann überleben?

Vorsichtig nahm ich ihn aus seiner kleinen Wiege, in der er geschlafen hatte.

„Na, na, wer wird denn gleich weinen?", ich wog ihn wieder hin und her. Er sah blaß aus, nichts war geblieben, von der braunen Haut, und auch der warme Schimmer hatte seine Augen verlassen, sie sahen leer ohne ihn aus, überhaupt nicht mehr lebendig.

„Wenn du mir doch nur sagen könntest, was dir fehlt ich würde es dir sofort besorgen, aber so weiß ich einfach nicht, was ich tun kann."

Vielleicht gab es aber noch eine Möglichkeit, ich hoffte bloß, dass mein lieber Freund noch in der Stadt war und nicht schon wieder umgezogen war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wer war denn das jetzt gewesen?

Etwas unglaubwürdig starrte ich auf meine Uhr, es war 4 Uhr, nachts. Wenn ich das so in Erinnerung hatte, dann hatte ich niemanden zu mir bestellt und erwartete auch niemanden.

Hoffentlich war das nicht wieder einer dieser Idioten, die meinten sie bräuchten Hilfe und dass nur ich sie ihnen geben konnte.

Nicht, dass ich meine Arbeit nicht mochte, ganz im Gegenteil, ein stadtbekannter Hexer zu sein hat schon so seine Vorteile, wenn man auch wegen der Polizei aufpassen musste.

Aber leider wurde man wegen jeder Kleinigkeit aufgesucht. Immer diese:

„Was kann ich gegen Vampire machen?"

„Können sie auch Liebestränke basteln?"

„Ich hätte gerne mehr Geld.", was manche Leute als Probleme betrachteten war mir echt ab und zu ein Rätsel welches immer noch seinesgleichen suchte.

Aber wo war ich schon wieder mit meinen Gedanken?

Ach ja, da war jemand vor meiner Tür und er hörte sich nicht glücklich an, so wie der gegen meine Holztür hämmerte konnte man denken sie würde gleich aus den Angeln fliegen.

„Komme ja schon, nun mal nicht so eine Hektik bitte."

Immer noch ein wenig schlaftrunken öffnete ich diese eben erwähnte Tür also und sah... erstmal gar nichts, da die eben noch vor meiner Tür gestandene Person, an mir vorbei in den Flur huschte.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, Sie können doch nicht einfach hier herein", nebenbei konnte mir jetzt nicht mehr viel passieren, da kein bösartiger Vampir es geschafft hätte hier herein zukommen, die musste man alle erst bitten.

Die Person zog sich die Kapuze seines Mantels aus dem Gesicht. Was ich nun sah, hätte ich nicht erwartet.

„Yamato? Was um alles in der Welt treibt dich zu mir?", ich hatte ihn ja schon wirklich lange nicht mehr gesehen, genauer gesagt, seit er damals seinen Unterricht bei mir beendet hatte.

Aber was wollte er hier, ich konnte nun wirklich nichts, was er nicht auch gekonnt hätte, es sein denn...

„Ich komme, wegen deiner Bücher, ich hoffe sie können mir bei einem Problem helfen",

Bingo, die Bücher. Davon hatte ich schließlich nicht wenig, und alle sehr alt und hilfreich, wenn es um magische Wesen, Tränke und Zaubersprüche ging.

Misstrauisch sah ich ihn an, wie er sich von dem Umhang entledigte und etwas aus ihm hervorzog, erst war es nur ein kleines Bündel, dann aber fing er an damit zu reden.

„Hey, ist ja gut, wir müssen doch erstmal sehen ob die Bücher vom Onkel dir helfen können", ein Baby?

Was wollte er mit einem Baby?

„Äh, was ist das Yamato, und warum schleppst du es mit hierher?" Er sah auf und kam mit dem Bündel ein wenig näher.

„Das Jyou ist Taichi er ist ein kleiner Vampir und der Grund dafür, dass ich hier bin."

Völlig gelassen trug er den kleinen auf seinem Arm, dass irritierte mich nun doch schon ein wenig.

„Ich glaube, du hast mir da einiges zu erklären", damit gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gut, hier waren wir, Jyou hatte soweit alles ganz gut aufgefasst und Taichi ging es auch einigermaßen.

„Und nun willst du was genau?", er sah mich eindringlich an.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich sagte, dass ich hier bin, um herauszufinden, was der Kleine hat. In einem deiner Bücher muss doch etwas stehen, ich kann ihn doch schließlich nicht einfach sterben lassen."

„Gut, gehen wir die Sache mal logisch an. Es ist ein Vampir, aber ich habe noch nie von Vampiren gehört, die geboren werden. Hier ist also eindeutig Magie im Spiel, außerdem kann seine Mutter kein normaler Vampir gewesen sein, denn wie du sagtest, hatte sie sowohl Körperwärme, als auch Puls und Atmung, richtig?"

„Ja", war alles was er zu Bestätigung brauchte, so ging es dann auch weiter während er sich in wilde Theorien und Thesen hineinversetzte hatte ich ein wenig Zeit für Taichi.

Es war doch irgendwie zu komisch sein Kind ,Erste Sonne' zu taufen und dann noch ein Kind, dass die Sonne nie zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

Wie ich wusste, dass das kleine von seinen Eltern so genannt wurde?

Ganz einfach es trug eine silberne Kette mit seinem Namen und dem Geburtstag um den Hals.

Momentan schnarchte es etwas vor sich hin, oder zumindest konnte man das annehmen, bis die kleinen braunen Augen im nächsten Moment wieder offen standen und einen unschuldig anblickten.

Ein bisschen blass, aber sonst normal, denn normales Essen futterte er immer noch kräftig und genau das, wollte er auch gleich wieder unter Beweis stellen.

Zum Glück hatte ich ihm seine Flasche mitgenommen, sonst wäre jetzt wohl die halbe Nachbarschaft auf den Beinen, denn schreien, das konnte er, wie nichts anderes.

Böse sein konnte man ihm trotzdem nicht, nicht wenn man in diese süßen Augen blickte. Er suchte wahrscheinlich Ausgleich, wenn er schon kein Blut vertrug, brauchte der kleine Körper eine andere Energiequelle.

Besser ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf Jyou, es schien als sein er am Ende seiner Erläuterungen angekommen.

„... und deswegen denke ich wir sollten einfach den ganzen Westflügel der Bibliothek durchsuchen, wenn da nichts ist, dann gibt es auch nichts darüber", damit ging er aus dem Raum und ich folgte mit Taichi auf meinem Arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

23456 Bücher später saßen wir immer noch vor einem Rätsel.

Es schien, dass nie auch nur ein Buch über solche wie Taichi verfasst wurde. Es war zum verzweifeln.

„Puh, bin ich geschafft. Schon etwas gefunden Jyou?!!", keine Antwort nur kaum zu hörendes Gemurmel.

„Nein, leider gar nichts", kam es einen Augenblick später aus einem unter mir gelegenen Bücherstapel. Es war schon heller geworden, wahrscheinlich ging die Sonne gerade auf, aber das tat auch nichts zur Sache.

Fluchend verließ ich für einen Moment die Bücher, es war an der Zeit Taichi zu füttern.

Außerdem fühlte er sich bestimmt vernachlässigt. Mit der Flasche bewaffnet ging ich in Jyous Schlafzimmer wohin wir das kleine Bündel verfrachtet hatten. Ich bog um die Ecke...

und blieb abrupt stehen.

Das erste Gefühl, welches in mir hochstieg war Panik.

Extreme Panik.

Die Sonne war tatsächlich schon aufgegangen und schien nun direkt in genau dieses Zimmer hinein. Meine Augen weiteten sich und suchten automatisch nach Staub, immer mit der Hinterfrage im Kopf:

„Warum hatte Taichi nicht geschrien?"

Aber kurz darauf fand ich die Antwort.

Der kleine schlief, mitten in der Sonne, nichtsahnend, das dieser Himmelskörper, der eigentlich seinen Tod bedeuten müsste ihm mitten in sein kleines Gesicht schien.

In meinem Kopf machte es klick. Das waren jetzt einige Rätsel weniger, z.B. wie man als Vampir braun sein konnte, wie seine Mutter.

Es war also kein richtiger Vampir, vielleicht eher Halbvampir.

In diesem Moment gähnte er.

„Na, endlich am Aufwachen? Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt. Mach das bloß nicht noch mal", damit nahm ich ihn in den Arm. Er quietschte fröhlich und lachte vor sich hin.

„Na, Hunger?", ich hielt ihm die Flasche unter die Nase, aber er schien desinteressiert.

„Keinen Hunger? Dann gehen wir erst zu Jyou, vielleicht bringt uns die kleine Neuigkeit weiter."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das gab es doch einfach nicht, Ich war mir so sicher gewesen, dass alle Wesen, die es gab hier in diesen Büchern standen, und doch fand sich keines über Yamatos kleinen Begleiter.

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach.

„Hey Jyou, ich habe gerade etwas Interessantes herausgefunden. Taichi kann einiges, von dem wir noch nichts wussten."

„Das wäre?", etwas genervt kam meine Antwort, aber das kam vom Schlafmangel.

„Der kleine verträgt die Sonne, er lag im Schlafzimmer und wir haben vergessen die Vorhänge zu schließen. Er lag einfach in der Sonne und ihm ist nichts passiert."

Das waren ja mal Neuigkeiten.

„Dann ist es also kein richtiger Vampir? Das ändert die Sache vollständig, dann suchen wir im falschen Flügel. Wir müssen auf die andere Seite", toll, die halbe Nacht umsonst.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich glaube ich habe es", schnell ging ich zu Jyou.

„Was genau hast du?", konnte mir jemand den kleinen sarkastischen Unterton verdenken?

„Also es sieht aus als wüssten wir nun, was dein kleiner Freund eigentlich ist. Mann kann es wohl am besten mit den Worten Mischling beschreiben. Seine Eltern müssen demnach ein geläuterter Vampir und ein Wesen mit magischen Kräften gewesen sein."

Mit dieser aufkommenden Verwirrung würde ich wohl heute noch öfter konfrontiert werden.

„Geläuterter Vampir?"

„Das ist ganz einfach, es gibt einige Bannsprüche um den Dämon aus einem Vampir auszutreiben. Wird dies getan, hat der Vampir seine Seele zurück und kann bis auf den Blutdurst normal leben.

Aber nicht viele verwenden diese Bannsprüche, da ein weiterer Nebeneffekt ist, dass der oder die Betroffene unsterblich bleiben.

Außerdem ist es schwer den richtigen Moment für den Bannspruch zu finden, da das Entstehungritual zwar beendet sein muss , aber die erste ‚Fütterung' noch nicht stattgefunden haben darf."

„Moment mal, wir wollten doch etwas über Taichi wissen, nicht über seine Eltern", Jyou schweifte mal wieder ab.

„Ja, natürlich, warte, da ist es. Wenn durch die Kombination, der beiden genannten Wesen ein Kind erzeugt wird, dann ist es oft von Geburt an ein Vampir, es hat die Vorzüge beider Elternteile. ..."

„Und weiter, was steht da noch?", warum stockte Jyou jetzt?

„Das wird dir nicht gefallen Yamato.

Die kleinen Vampire werden von ihren Eltern gefüttert, es ist nicht bekannt, ob es Möglichkeiten gibt, sie ohne ihre Eltern groß zu ziehen, weil bis jetzt alle dieser Kinder ohne Eltern nach ca. einer Woche gestorben sind.

Es ist nicht sicher warum, bekannt ist nur, dass die kleinen einfach kein Blut, das man ihnen gab akzeptiert haben. Yamato, es..."

„Das kann nicht sein, das ist nicht wahr. Sieh, ihn dir an, ich kann das doch nicht zulassen!!", ich drehte mich um, drauf und dran den Raum zu verlassen.

Den Tränen nahe, das konnte doch nicht sein, warum konnte ich nichts tun?

„Yamato, warte doch, vielleicht können wir gemeinsam herausfinden, wie wir ihm helfen können, bitte noch ist es nicht zu spät", Jyou war auf mich zugekommen und er hatte mal wieder Recht.

„Wir haben doch einen Anhaltspunkt Yamato. Hier steht, dass die kleinen nicht einen Tropfen von dem Blut nahmen, das man ihnen gab. Aber du hast erzählt, das es die ersten Tage ganz normal getrunken hat, wir müssen nur herausfinden warum", gut, dann hatten wir vielleicht doch noch eine Chance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Also noch einmal von vorne, du hast es die ersten beiden Tage mit deinem Blut gefüttert, warum hast du aufgehört?"

„Ich habe dir das schon erklärt Jyou, mein Blut ist kein menschliches, sondern magisches, ich wusste nicht ob das so gut ist", wozu das ganze noch mal?

„Hörst du mir nicht zu Yamato? Seine Eltern waren, ein Nicht-ganz-Vampir und ein Wesen mit magischen Kräften, was folgt daraus?"

Ich schaute ihn ein wenig verwundert an.

„Daraus folgt, dass der Kleine entweder das Blut von seiner Mutter bekommen hat, oder vom Vater.

Wahrscheinlicher ist aber von seiner Mutter, die ihr Blut möglicherweise durch den Vater bekam..."

„Genau darauf will ich ja hinaus, Yamato, es war in jedem Fall magisches Blut. Dieses Buch ist von Menschen geschrieben wurden.

Sie hatten keinen Zugang zu magischem Blut, also konnten sie das nicht probieren. Taichi hat aber von deinem Blut zuerst getrunken, vielleicht hat er gedacht, du würdest es ihm auch weiterhin geben, aber als du angefangen hast, ihm normales Blut zu geben, hat er das nach kurzer Zeit gemerkt und aufgehört es zu trinken", Jyou erstaunte mich ja immer wieder, aber es hörte sich alles so vollkommen logisch an.

„Du meinst also..."

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, das heraus zu finden."

tbc


	4. Life is...

Part 3 Life is...

By Yamachi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The best thing that you have is life._

_The last thing, that you can lose, is life._

_But are there things at all, which are more valuable to you?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2002, Tokyo)

„Nun komm doch Yama, ich will es doch sehen, bitte.

Hallo?

Bei dir da oben noch jemand zu hause?",

schon hatte ich eine braungebrannte Hand, die vor meinem Gesicht hin und her schwenkte um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Das Haus läuft dir doch nicht weg Chi, das steht wahrscheinlich auch ich weiteren 200 Jahren noch da, der Tempel erst recht", ich sah ihn mir ein wenig belustigt an, dann wandte ich mich dem Haus zu.

Im Hintergrund war noch ein

,Och Yama, du bist ein Spielverderber'

zu hören, dann wurde auch von Taichi das Haus eindringlich begutachtet. Es würde wohl doch keine 200 Jahre mehr stehen, wenn man nicht etwas dafür tat.

Ein wenig morsch sah es aus und die Fassade bröckelte auch schon ein wenig.

„Es ist schön, ein wenig alt, aber schön. Obwohl mit dem Alter habt ihr beide dann ja etwas gemeinsam", es war sicher als ein Necken gedacht gewesen, aber momentan schwebte ich lieber in den Erinnerungen, die beim Anblick dieses Hauses in mir hoch kamen.

„Da hast du wohl recht Chi", dann wurde ich an der Hand genommen und in das Haus hinein geschleift.

„Und hier hast du echt mal gewohnt, Wow, das ist fast nicht zu glauben, Yama-chan", braune Augen blitzten neugierig durch das Zimmer in dem wir uns nun befanden.

„Nicht nur ich Chi, du hast hier auch mal gewohnt, aber da warst du noch ein Baby", jetzt lag die Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei mir.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte immer ich wäre in Amerika geboren wurden, warum hast du mir das denn nie erzählt?", wieder dieser erwartungsvolle Blick.

„Du hast halt nie gefragt, aber glaub mir ruhig, du bist bestimmt hier in Tokyo geboren, wenn ich auch nicht genau weiß, wo, tut mir leid", ich nahm ihn in den Arm, schließlich gehörte so ein Schatz gut behütet.

„Das ist ja nicht so schlimm, ich hab dir so viel zu verdanken, Yama-chan, wenn ich nicht bei dir gelandet wären, dann gäbe es mich bestimmt schon längst nicht mehr, dafür werde ich dir sowieso nie genug danken können."

Stille herrschte einen Augenblick, es war wirklich ein großes Glück gewesen, dass ich es zusammen mit Jyou geschafft hatte diesen kleinen Engel zu retten.

Wenn wir die Sache mit dem Blut nicht rechtzeitig herausgefunden hätten, gäbe es jetzt keinen kleinen Engeln, den ich so von ganzem Herzen lieben könnte. Ich mochte zwar gute 150 Jahre älter sein als Taichi, aber erstens sah man das nicht(da wir beide aussahen wie 20) und zweitens spielte es für mich gar keine Rolle, ich hatte mit ihm schon wirklich alles durchgemacht.

Ich war seine Mutter, versuchte ihm seine Eltern zu ersetzten, spielte den großen Bruder und den Lehrer, warum dann also nicht auch den Geliebten? Oder doch besser den Liebenden?

Dann bemerkte ich weiche Lippen auf meinem Hals.

„Darf ich Yama? Ich hab Hunger", vorsichtig legte ich meinen Kopf auf die Seite um ihm den Zugang zu gewähren und keine 10 Sekunden später fühlte ich ein leichtes Kribbeln, als Taichi mit seinen, mittlerweile wesentlich größer als 5mm großen, Fangzähnen zwei kleine Löcher in meine Haut bohrte um etwas trinken zu können.

Also ein ganz normaler Tag, in einer neuen Umgebung, mit Aussicht auf ein friedliches Leben.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leises Rascheln weckte mich aus meinen Träumen, aus Gewohnheit suchte meine Hand nach der anderen Person in unserem Bett, nur um festzustellen, das er nicht da war.

„Yama?", ich hörte leises Seufzen. Und fühlte, wie jemand sich auf das Bett setzte.

„Schlaf weiter, Taichi ich bin gleich wieder da", das machte mich blitzschnell wach.

„Wo willst du hin? Es ist mitten in der Nacht", wieder ein seufzen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dem örtlichen Friedhof alleine ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten, aber nun denke ich werde dich wohl mitnehmen müssen, nicht?"

„Das würde ich dir zumindest raten, denn alleine lasse ich dich bestimmt nicht gehen, den Spaß will ich doch nicht verpassen", damit war ich aus den Federn und schon beim Umziehen.

„Vergiss den Pflock nicht Chi, wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann ist der Friedhof gut bewohnt", leichtes Augenverdrehen war meine Antwort darauf.

„Ja Mama", und ein Kichern, ich war ja schließlich nicht erst 4 sondern immerhin schon 200 Jahre alt, außerdem könnte ich einige meiner sogenannten Artgenossen auch ohne Pflock verprügeln, das ihnen ihre Zähne einzeln ausfallen würden.

„Dann las uns mal los Chi, schließlich lässt man seine Beute ja nicht warten."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keine Geräusche machten Yama und ich, als wir durch die Gräber wanderten.

So gut bewohnt schien dieser Friedhof nicht zu sein, denn bis jetzt hatten wir noch nicht einen Vampir gesichtet, wenn man von mir mal absah, irgendwie gehörte ich aber nicht wirklich in diese Kategorie, schließlich war ich eher Mensch als Vampir, auch wenn ich ab und zu ein wenig Blut brauchte.

Meine Gedanken schweiften wieder ab. Ja, wenn ich Yama-chan nicht hätte, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Ich fand es ja schon schlimm genug von ihm zu trinken, aber dann vielleicht Menschen deswegen anzufallen, das war eine Vorstellung mit der ich mich einfach nicht anfreunden konnte.

Und es war gleichzeitig der eine Punkt, für den ich jeden anderen Vampir hassen konnte, Menschen zu ermorden, nur um sich durch eben diese am Leben zu erhalten. Ich denke ich würde lieber sterben, als so etwas in Betracht zu ziehen, aber ich hatte dieses Problem ja nicht, glücklicherweise.

„Chi? Hey, ich habe mit dir geredet, hörst du mir zu?", Ups, da hatte ich mich wohl etwas in meinen Gedanken verloren.

„Tut mir leid, was hast du gesagt Yama?", das war mal wieder peinlich, gleich kam die ; Du solltest wirklich besser aufpassen Chi' Nummer.

„Also ich sag dir das ja nicht gerne Chi, aber du solltest wirklich besser aufpassen", was hab ich gesagt?

„Aber mal zum Thema, ich denke nämlich, dass es hier eindeutig zu ruhig ist und ich denke ich habe gerade den Grund dafür gefunden", er zeigte in die Richtung des kleinen Sees, der zu dieser Anlage gehörte.

Von dort drangen Stimmen an mein Ohr, und drücken wir es doch mal so aus, es klang eindeutig nach einem Kampf.

„Was die da wohl machen?", ich hob meine Nase in die Luft, dieses sehr gut ausgebildete Organ hatte mir schon so manches Mal geholfen.

„Auf jeden Fall, gibt es dort jede Mange Staub, ich denke wir sind hier heute nicht alleine Yama-chan."

„Dann lass uns mal nachsehen, wer da drüben so einen Spaß ohne uns hat", ohne das ich groß die Wahl bekam zog er mich auch schon in die Richtung der Geräusche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es sah aus, wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Ich war mit Chi auf einen der umstehenden Bäume geklettert, um sehen zu können, was dort eigentlich vor sich ging.

Eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen hatte einen Kreis gebildet, Rücken an Rücken. Um sie herum waren etwa 50 Vampire, so viele hatte ich noch nie zusammen gesehen. Sie verteidigten sich tapfer.

Und es schien, als würden sie gewinnen.

„Das sind vielleicht viele Yama-chan, vielleicht sollten wir ihnen helfen? Ich meine, wenn wir ihnen helfen schaffen sie das bestimmt", er lehnte sich an meine Schulter.

Recht hatte er ja, aber wir konnten ja nicht wissen, welche Absichten die kleine Gruppe verfolgte. Kurz schüttelte ich den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, das letzte Mal als ich so gezögert hatte war Taichis Mutter dabei gestorben, es hieß also auf in den Kampf.

Dazu kam ich allerdings nicht mehr, da in diesen Moment Chi an mir vorbei stürzte, mit erhobenem Pflock. Ich vernahm noch ein „Suke-chan!!!", das jemand aus der Gruppe unter uns gerufen haben musste, bevor ein Vampir die Erfahrung machte, wie es sich anfühlt zu Staub zu zerfallen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Kampf lief gut für uns, mehr als die Hälfte der elenden Blutsauger hatten wir schon ausgeschaltet. Ich war gerade schwer mit einem beschäftigt, als ich Ken-chan schreien hörte.

„Suke-chan!!!", aber als ich mich umdrehte war es schon zu spät um etwas gegen der Vampir zu unternehmen, der sich an mich herangeschlichen hatte und nun mit erhobener Waffe auf mich zusprang.

Innerlich lief mein gesamtes Leben an mir vorbei. Und der Gedanke: „Das war's dann jetzt", machte sich in mir breit.

Als ich nach wenigen Momenten die Augen wieder öffnete war der Vampir verschwunden, eher gesagt zu Staub zerfallen und ich blickte direkt in das Gesicht eines Jungen Mannes, der nicht älter als 20 sein konnte.

„Du solltest besser auf deinen Rücken achtgeben", brachte er mir entgegen, bevor ich Ken an meinem Arm hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Daisuke?"

„Mir ist nichts passiert, bedanke dich bei Mister Unbekannt", immerhin hatten wir nun einen mehr auf unserer Seite, das hoffte ich zumindest.

In dem Moment versperrte noch etwas meine Sicht oder besser jemand.

„Das nächste Mal, sagst du Bescheid, bevor du so etwas machst, oder ich sterbe an einer Herzattacke, Chi", ein blonder Mann stand nun auch noch vor mir.

„Behandle mich nicht wie ein Baby, das bin ich nicht, außerdem sollten wir das hier erst erledigen, nicht?", damit hatte der Braunhaarige sich umgedreht und rannte auf den nächstbesten Vampir los.

Blondie immer hinter ihm her.

Es war so beeindruckend, dass ich für einen Moment nur zusehen konnte, in perfekter Harmonie kämpften die beiden Rücken an Rücken, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.

„Daisuke willst du da Wurzel schlagen?", damit war ich wieder in der Gegenwart und bereit.

Mit unserer Verstärkung machten uns diese Blutsauger nun keine Probleme mehr. Sie waren schnell besiegt.

Allerdings waren auch unsere Helfer eben so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren.

„Geht sie suchen", kam noch eine Anweisung von unserer selbst ernannten Chefin, aber ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, das wir die beiden heute nicht finden würden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nichts geht über eine spaßige Nacht auf dem Friedhof, na gut vielleicht eine romantische Nacht zu hause mit seinem einfach nicht zu übertreffenden Freund, aber sonst geht wirklich nichts über den Friedhof.

„Hey, wo warst du denn nun schon wieder, du scheinst mir heute Nacht desöfteren auf irgendeiner Wolke im Himmel zu schweben, ich sollte dich da wieder runter holen."

Bevor ich wusste, was eigentlich Sache war hatte ich auch schon zwei weiche, warme und einfach gut schmeckende Lippen auf meinen.

„Habe ich jetzt deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit?", kam gleich nach dem Kuss die Frage von meinem Yama.

„Erstmal hat das Atmen meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, damit ich hier nicht an Sauerstoffmangel sterbe, aber dann gehöre ich ganz dir Yama-chan", japste ich etwas übertrieben.

Angedockt würde ich als nächstes sagen, da ich nun an Yama-chans Körper gedrückt wurde.

„Du bist wirklich eine Wucht, weißt du das? Aber mal im Ernst, woran hast du gerade gedacht?", blaue, kristallklare Augen, suchten meine und versuchten darin zu lesen.

Das konnten wir ihm aber auch ersparen.

„Ich dachte an den Kampf von gerade, an diese komische Zusammensetzung der kleinen Gruppe, und ich habe mich gefragt, warum da so viele Vampire waren.

Und ganz nebenbei, habe ich mich gefreut, dass ich doch noch meinen Spaß heute Nacht hatte, denn dein Gesicht, als ich an dir vorbei geflitzt bin um diesem einen Jungen zu helfen, das war einfach unübertrefflich", der Druck seines Armes um meine Hüfte verstärkte sich ein wenig, dann sah er mich wieder an.

„Das war nicht lustig, Chi, ich hatte wirklich ein wenig Angst, als du so einfach abgehauen bist, aber das sind wohl alte Mutterkomplexe, die ich langsam mal ablegen sollte, nicht?

Und was meinst du mit komischer Zusammensetzung? Ich hab da nichts weiter bemerkt."

Schmunzeln musste ich nun wieder, denn manchmal vergaß ich einfach, dass Yama zwar stärker ausgeprägte Sinne hatte, als jeder normale Mensch, aber meine waren noch um einiges empfindlicher.

tbc


	5. Friends or Foes?

Part 4 Friends or Foes?

By Yamachi

„Erzählst du mir nun, was du damit gemeint hast, oder soll ich hier erst graue Haare bekommen", dann kam nur noch ein Kichern.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder so lustig? Chi, was war heute Morgen in deinem Kakao, wer hat dir da was reingemischt?", wieder nur Kichern.

„Du, warst das, weißt du nicht mehr, du hast mir Zucker hinein getan. Außerdem hörte sich das nur lustig an, denn schließlich bist du 350 Jahre ohne graue Haare ausgekommen, warum solltest du jetzt welche bekommen?"

„Taichi! Ich glaube wir müssen dir den Kakao doch entziehen, bis du alt genug dafür bist", ein Hundeblick, gewonnen, ich wusste doch, wie gerne er das Zeug trank.

„Bitte, bitte nicht, ich erzähl dir auch alles, was du wissen willst, oh großer Yamato", was für eine kleine Klette er doch sein konnte.

„Dann rück mal damit raus, was du vorhin gemeint hast", warten auf ein Antwort, die hoffentlich nicht lang ausfallen würde, da ich heute wirklich noch ein wenig schlafen musste.

„Also es waren doch eigentlich 7 Menschen, nicht?", was erwartete er denn jetzt?

„Ja"

„Falsch, um es genau zu sagen , falscher geht es kaum", er sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Na gut und wie viele Meschen konnten deine kleinen, feinen Sinnesorgane denn zählen?"

„Nicht einen normalen Menschen unter ihnen, zwei von ihnen waren noch nicht einmal unnormale Menschen", was jetzt? Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein.

„Jetzt guck nicht so, ich erzähl ja schon weiter, also, kommen wir ersteinmal zu den 5 unnormalen Menschen. Es waren Magier, Yama, so wie du einer bist, auch wenn sie auf einem niedriegeren Level waren. Ich denke nicht, dass sie dich oder mich in der Art und Weise spüren konnten."

Glück gehabt, aber vielleicht sollte man trotzdem versuchen ihre Absichten heraus zu bekommen.

„Und was die beiden anderen betrifft. Das waren Halbvampire, nicht ganz so wie ich einer bin, aber wir sind uns ähnlich...", ein etwas trauriges Gesicht schaute mich leicht fragend an.

„Du möchtest sie bestimmt näher kennenlernen, oder beobachten, nicht Chi?" Wieder so ein süßer Blick, der einfach nur _Bitte_ zu schreien schien.

„Wie waren die beiden anders als du, Chi?" „Sie haben kein magisches Blut in sich, sie sind halt einfach nur Halbvampire ich würde sagen die Väter waren Vampire, aber so genau kenne ich mich da nicht aus.

Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen ihre Absichten zu durchleuchten?"

„Die Idee ist mir auch schon gekommen, aber das müssen wir vorsichtig tun und für heute empfehle ich sowieso nur noch das Bett, nicht Chi?" Etwas Weiches lehnte nun ein wenig schwerfällig an mir.

„Mhh, ich denke da kann ich dir nur zustimmen, Yama-chan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man gut, das Sonntag war und keiner von uns in diese bekloppte Uni musste, ansonsten wäre ich krank geworden immerhin war es mittlerweile 7 Uhr morgens und ich hatte noch nicht ein Auge zugetan.

Was vielleicht auch ein wenig an der gerade nachgegangenen Tätigkeit lag, woran auch Ken-chan nicht ganz so unschuldig war, wie er gerade aussah, so friedlich neben mir liegend und schlafend.

Dann konnte ich ja noch ein bisschen nachdenken, denn schließlich konnten unsere beiden mysteriousen Freunde von heute Nacht nicht einfach vergessen werden auch wenn das vielleicht besser wäre, schließlich war ich nicht auf die Bibliotheksarbeit scharf, die folgen würde wenn wir unserem lieben ,Obermagier' erzählen müssten, dass wir zwei seltsame Kerle mitten in der Nacht auf dem Friedhof getroffen hatten.

Eigentlich machten sie mich nur neugierig, bei dem Kampfstil, wer konnte mir das verdenken, meine Vorahnung sagte mir allerdings das wir diese beiden noch einmal wiedersehen würden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Meinst du wirklich, das ist eine gute Idee? Ich meine mitten im Semester an der Uni einsteigen ist doch schon ein wenig auffällig, nicht?", eigentlich hatte ich ja nichts dagegen, aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass uns gleich jemand bemerkte.

„Das wird schon klappen, ich schleiche mich als Dozent ein um ein wenig zu spionieren und du kannst dich bei den Studenten umhören, das ist doch perfekt", na ja wenn er meinte, aber mir gefiel es gar nicht, ihn den ganzen Tag vor der Nase zu haben und ihn nicht einmal umarmen zu dürfen. Nun gut was tut man nicht alles um sich ein paar Informationen zu beschaffen?

„Dann melde ich mich also morgen früh als neuer Student an und du versuchst die freie Stelle als Geschichtsdozent zu bekommen?"

„Ja und den Rest des Tages können wir noch einmal so richtig genießen", was er wohl schon wieder damit meinte? Aber meine Frage wurde prommt beantwortet, als ich auch schon wieder im Bett lag, mit eigentlich keiner Möglichkeit, mich zu befreien.

Nun gut, dann geht es jetzt ums Eingemachte, die Zähne zeigent fixierte ich mein (nicht ganz so) ahnungsloses Opfer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schon merkwürdig, das mitten im Semester einer die Uni wechselt, aber das war wenigstens interessanter als unsere Chemiekurs, wenn das einige meiner Mitstudenten wüssten, das ich Chemie nicht mochte, aber was soll es man kann ja nicht alles lieben.

Es sei denn man war mein Koi, dann hasste man die Lernen.

Das Daisuke es in die Uni geschafft hatte, war mir sowieso ein Rätsel.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit flog wieder zurück, zu unserem Neuzugang, als dieser anfing zu reden.

„Hallo, es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen, mein Name ist Ishida Chi und da ich gerade umgezogen bin, aus Amerika, musste ich die Uni wechseln, ich hoffe wir werden bald Freunde", irgentetwas an diesem Jungen machte mich stutzig. Doch sein Gesicht konnte ich einfach nicht einordnen. Die braunen Haare, dieses Lächeln und die Brille auf der Nase, die mich ein wenig irritierte.

Ich war mir sicher, ich hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen. Die Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Koi war einfach nicht zu übersehen. Aber all diesen Sachen konnte man ja in der Pause nachgehen.

Tbc.


	6. Enemies

Part 5 Enemies

By Yamachi

Puh, wer hätte gedacht, dass es so schwer sein könnte einigen fast Erwachsenen Geschichte lebhaft vor Augen zu führen? Ich hatte mir das bei weitem einfacher vorgestellt.

Aber hier stand ich nun, vor einem Haufen Studenten, die sich anscheinend schon beim Verstehen seiner Worte schwer taten.

„Na schön, das hier soll schließlich ein Seminar werden ihr werdet zuerst einen Zettel nehmen, und darauf schreiben, was euch als Thema einfällt wenn ihr an Mythen und Mysterien in der Geschichte der letzten 500 Jahre denkt", damit hatten sie nun nicht gerechnet, aber ich hatte so auf die schnelle nicht viele Themen planen können und etwas eigenes Denken hatte noch niemandem geschadet.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da hatte ich alle Zettel bei mir liegen.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was ihr so wissen wollt." Ein Zettel stach mir förmlich ins Auge. Es stand nur ein Wort darauf, das mich aber unweigerlich schlucken ließ. Denn alles, was auf diesem Zettel stand war, Vampire.

„Okay, dürfte ich vielleicht wissen, wer diesen Zettel geschrieben hat? Das ist ein Thema mit reichlich Informationsmaterial. Also mit wem darf ich mich zur Besprechung dieses Seminarvortrages treffen?", einige Augen schienen sämtliche meiner Bewegungen zu verfolgen.

„Das wäre dann wohl ich", aus einer der hinteren Reihen sah mich ein Junge an. Rotbraunes Haar, das ihm in jede Richtung abstand. Eine Fliegerbrille hatte er um den Hals und seine Augen erinnerten mich ein wenig an Chi.

Ich hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, auf dem Friedhof. Während mein Gehirn noch versuchte zu definieren, ob ich ihn nun zu den Magiern oder zu den Halbvampiren stecken sollte redete er weiter.

„Also wann wäre es ihnen recht? Mit der Besprechung meine ich", OK, nach dem unnatürlichen Funkeln in den Augen war mir nun ziemlich sicher, das er ein Halbvampir sein musste, Magie sah anders aus, wenn sie aus den Augen strahlte.

„Morgen, am besten kommst du einfach vorbei." Die restlichen Themen waren schnell verteilt, Denken konnten meine teporären Studenten zumindest.

Dumpfes Gemurmel kam nun von überall. Ich wollte meine Tasche gerade packen, als ich merkte, das doch noch jemand da war.

„Hast du noch was auf dem Herzen" „Mein Name ist Daisuke, und ich wollte mir einmal ihre Meinung zu dem Thema anhören", er sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Du meinst ob ich an Vampire glaube? Ist das so wichtig für dich? Hast du schon mal einen gesehen?", Ups, falsche Frage glaube ich.

„Ich denke, ich habe schon so einiges gesehen, was es eigentlich nicht gibt, aber es ist nett zu wissen, das einen nicht alle dafür gleich auslachen, ich meine der letzte Dozent hat die Stadt verlassen, weil er meinte wir wären alle besessen, aber warum erzähle ich ihnen das eigentlich?"

„Das klingt wirklich alles sehr interessant, vielleicht magst du dich noch ein wenig mehr mit mir unterhalten? Aber dann müßtest du mitkommen, denn ich muss noch jemanden treffen, kommst du Daisuke?", damit verließen wir den Hörsaal.

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, denn auf dem Korridor war eine merkwürdige Atmosphäre. Eine Traube von Menschen hatte sich an einem Ende gebildet und schien gespannt etwas zu beobachten.

Ich wollte gerade Daisuke etwas fragen, doch als ich neben mich blickte war der Rotschopf verschwunden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, ich war also hier und ganz so langweilig, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte war es auch nicht. Wenn man mal davon absah, das ich nicht die geringste Peilung von Chemie hatte, aber das könnte mir Yama nachher bestimmt beibringen.

Ich schaute mich ein wenig in dem Hörsaal um, sahen eigentlich alle normal aus, wenn man mal davon absah, dass mich mein Tischnachbar ein wenig seltsam ansah.

„Was willst du von mir?", flüsterte ich so leise es nur ging zu ihm hinüber, schließlich musste ich den Dozenten nicht gleich am ersten Tag verärgern.

„Ich denke, das sollten wir nach der Vorlesung besprechen, dann können wir uns ungestört unterhalten", ich sah ihn mir ein wenig genauer an. Seine Haare waren das Auffälligste an ihm, sie waren fast schwarz, mit einem violetten Schimmer, ob das wohl echt war? Na auch egal, aber er kam mir ein wenig bekannt vor.

Mhh, vielleicht, ja natürlich, er war einer aus der Gruppe vom Friedhof. Der Freund von dem kleinen Rotschopf, dem ich geholfen hatte. Ob er sich an mich erinnern konnte, warum sollte er sonst mit mir sprechen wollen? Musste das wirklich noch bis nach der Vorlesung warten, das waren immerhin noch, oh, das waren ja nur noch 10 Minuten, wie hatte ich denn das hinbekommen?

Das würde ich auch noch schaffen, dann müsste ich mir etwas Gutes ausdenken, um ihn davon abzubringen, dass er mich schon kannte, schließlich wollte ich nicht schon am ersten Tag enttarnt werden, das machte nun überhaupt kein Spaß.

Da war es auch schon der Dozent packte seine Tasche, also stand ich auf und räumte meine Sachen in meinen Rucksack. Etwas stieg mir in die Nase, es war ein seltsamer Geruch nach Knoblauch und Salbei, ziemlich ekelig in dieser Kombination, wer wollte denn hier die Motten vertreiben?

Langsam ging ich in den Korridor, nicht nur der Geruch war seltsam, auch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl stieg in mir auf, als würde ich beobachtet werden, als verfolge jemand alle meine Schritte.

Der Geruch intensivierte sich, bis meine empfindlichen Sinnesorgane völlig von ihm eingenommen wurden. Ich musste raus hier, an die frische Luft, weg von diesem scheußlichen Gestank.

Aber so weit kam es nicht, den jemand rempelte mich an, ich ging zu Boden. Ein wenig benommen sah ich wieder nach oben, über mir gebeugt stand ein großer blonder Junge, er hatte eine eckige Brille auf seiner Nase und sah mich ein wenig verachtend an. Von ihm ging dieser merkwürdige Geruch aus.

„Na, kleiner, hat dir noch niemand erklärt, wer hier das Sagen hat? Hat dir noch niemand gesagt, bei wem du dich vorzustellen hast, wenn du neu hier bist, schließlich müssen wir herausfinden, auf welcher Seite du stehst", ich verstand wirklich nur Bahnhof, was wollte der Kerl von mir?

„Was willst du von mir? Was meinst du mit, auf welcher Seite ich stehe?", er sah mich gleich um einige Stufen herabfallender an.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, wir wissen wer du bist und deswegen wollen wir wissen, ob du auf unserer Seite stehst, oder ob wir dich gleich jetzt verprügeln sollen", sie wussten wer ich war?

Aber woher konnten sie das wissen? Sie waren keine Magier, das konnten mir meine, immer noch etwas vernebelten, Sinne sagen, aber dann... Der blonde war anscheinend der Anführer, denn mittlerweile stand eine kleine Gruppe von Jungen um mich herum, alle versprühten diesen merkwürdigen Duft und alle starrten mich regelrecht an.

Der Rest der Schule schien hinter ihnen zu stehen um auch ja nicht zu verpassen, was hier vor sich ging. Jetzt holte Blondie ein kleines, Handteller großes Objekt aus seiner Tasche und hielt es mir hin, es leuchtete und machte einige merkwürdige Geräusche.

„Wir wissen, dass du magisches Blut in dir trägst, also wirst du die Blutsauger mit uns vernichten, oder bist du auch der Meinung, dass einige von ihnen verschont werden müssen?", das war es nur?

Mir viel in diesem Moment ein Stein vom Herzen und ich dachte schon, sie hätten mich entdeckt. Ich lachte laut los, auf dem Gesicht meines Gegenübers machte sich Wut breit, er schien das nicht so lustig zu finden.

„Was wird denn das hier wieder Jack? Versuchst du schon wieder unsere Neuzugänge zu verschrecken?", diese Stimme, das war doch, ja tatsächlich, aus der Menge heraus trat der dunkelhaarige Junge, mit dem ich gerade noch in der Vorlesung gesessen hatte.

„Was willst du Blutsaugersymphathisant, von uns Ichijouji? Wir machen hier nur, was wir für richtig halten, also verschwinde gefälligst", ich spürte wie zwei Arme mich wieder auf meine Beine zogen bis ich stand.

„Du solltest lieber verschwinden, Jack. Wir sind heute nämlich alle hier, und du willst dich doch nicht mir uns allen anlegen, oder?" Hinter mir stand der kleine Rotschopf vom Friedhof, nun ja, so rot waren seine Haare auch wieder nicht und klein war er auch nicht, aber egal.

Jack schien den Schwanz einzuziehen und mir wurde bedeutet zu gehen. Das sah schon lustig aus, der Rotschopf vor mir, der andere Junge hinter mir, so marschierten wir heraus aus der Menge von Studenten und ich muss sagen viel länger hätte ich diesen Gestank auch nicht ertragen.

Die Klamotten mussten unbedingt in die Wäsche wenn ich nach hause kam, aber wie das aussah, würde das noch etwas länger dauern.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich versuchte mich durch diese Menge von Studenten zu drängen, aber es brachte einfach nichts.

Dann löste sich die Traube auch schon wieder auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich drei Gestalten sehen, die gerade um die Ecke bogen und ich war mir sicher, einer von ihnen war Chi gewesen.

Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder angestellt??

Dann waren sie auch schon um die Ecke gebogen, da konnte es nur noch heißen, nichts wie hinterher. Doch erst musste ich es schaffen an diesen vielen Menschen vorbei zu kommen.

Dabei viel mir eine Gruppe von Jungen auf, die sich angeregt zu unterhalten schienen, sie standen im Mittelpunkt der Menschentraube.

Dann drehte einer von ihnen, ein großer blondhaariger, sich abrupt zu mir um. Es schien erst, als wollte er etwas sagen, verstummte aber dann.

„Wolltest du mir etwas sagen?", fragte ich ihn leicht gereizt. Ich trat etwas näher, ein merkwürdiger Geruch hing in der Luft, undefinierbar ekelig, also rümpfte ich meine Nase.

„Wenn ihr etwas wolltet, dann beeilt euch, ich habe schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit und ihr könntet auch etwas Zeit nutzen um einmal zu Baden", es sah schon nicht schlecht aus, wie ihre Kinnladen so auf dem Fußboden hingen. Ein anderer Junge stupste den blonden an.

„Wir haben sie durchschaut, dieses kleine Gerät sagt mir, dass sie magisches Blut in sich tragen", er hielt mir einen kleines Grät unter die Nase. Ich konzentriete mich kurz.

„Mir scheint es so, als sei dein Spielzeug kaputt", damit ging das kleine Ding in Rauch auf und ich machte mich auf den Weg, um Chi zu suchen.

Hinter mir war noch ein dumpfes Gemurmel zu hören, aber ansonsten war es still. Ich folgte dem Korridor, welcher mich hoffentlich zu Taichi bringen würde, dann konnte der sich auf eine Standpauke gefast machen, was ihm denn einfiel schon am ersten Tag hier Ärger zu machen.

Andererseits machte ich mir schon ein wenig sorgen, was da passiert war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, was wurde hier also gespielt, meine beiden Begleiter sagten nicht einen Ton, als sie mit mir durch das Institut wanderten. Aber wenigstens hatte ich nun eine wage Ahnung, wo unsere Reise hingehen sollte in die Bibliothek, die hatte ich mir gleich am Anfang raus geguckt.

„Was soll das hier eigentlich werden, wollt ihr mich auch löchern, auf welcher Seite ich stehe, oder besser noch ein paar Freunde holen und mich zusammen hauen, dann muss ich euch enttäuschen, da ich von solchen Aktionen nichts halte und jetzt leider gehen muss", damit drehte ich mich von ihnen weg, zumindest hatte ich das gedacht, aber sofort stand der Rotschopf wieder vor mir.

„Wir wollten dich nur einigen von unseren Freunden vorstellen und an einen Ort gehen, wo man ungestört reden kann, vielleicht überlegts du dir das noch mal und kommst mit", eine Überlegung war das alle Mal wert, aber wirklichen Zweifel schienen die Beiden sowieso nicht daran zu haben, dass ich mitkommen würde.

„OK, aber ich warne euch, ich kann ganz schön ungemütlich werden."

„Oh, keine Angst das wissen wir, erstens hast du ja magisches Blut in dir und zweitens haben wir dich ja schon kämpfen gesehen, da komm selbst ich mit meiner langen Erfahrung nicht gegen an", er lachte nun, ich allerdings fühlte mich ziemlich enttarnt, war wohl nichts mit dem Versteckspiel.

„Bringt wohl nichts, wenn ich jetzt sage, ich könnt mich gar nicht kennen, oder schon einmal gesehen haben oder?", gut die Frage blieb im Raum stehen, aber ich konnte deutlich das Lächeln auf beiden Gesichtern vor mir erkennen.

Dann betraten wir die Bibliothek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich schaute von meinem Schreibtisch auf, als ich die große Eingangstür aufgehen sah, schließlich war es höchst ungewöhnlich, um diese Zeit hier Besuch zu bekommen.

Koushiro tat es mir gleich. Herein traten Daisuke und Ken in der Begleitung eines braunhaarigen Jungen, den ich nicht kannte. Allerdings passte er auf die Beschreibung des einen mysteriousen Kämpfers vom Friedhof.

„Kann ich euch behilflich sein, Daisuke? Ken?", beide schauten mich an.

„Wo ist der Rest gerade?", das war eine sonderliche Frage selbst für Ken. „Was soll das für eine Frage sein? Hikari und Takeru sind bei ihrem Kunst-Kurs, wo ihr übrigens auch sein solltet, Koushiro ist hier und Mimi und Sora haben beide Vorlesungen zu halten", ihr braunhaariges Anhängsel schaute ein wenig unschlüssig aus der Wäsche.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Jyou Kido und hier Bibliothekar, das dort drüben ist Koushiro, er ist hier für die Computer zuständig. Mich würde jetzt allerdings interessieren, was ihr hier macht", weder Daisuke noch Ken sahen so aus, als wollten sie antworten.

„Mein Name ist Chi und ich bin gerade erst aus Amerika hier her gezogen ich gehe seit heute auf diese Uni und mich würde es auch brennend interessieren, warum ihr mich hier hergeschleppt habt", damit sah er Ken und Daisuke auffordernd an.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diese Bibliothek war riesig, einfach überwältigent. So viele Bücher, was da wohl alles drin stand? OK, vielleicht sollte ich lieber diesem komischen Kerl zuhören, schließlich hatte er sich gerade vorgestellt, wie war das? Jyou Kido? Da war doch was, aber was bloß?

„Mein Name ist Chi und ich bin gerade erst aus Amerika hier her gezogen ich gehe seit heute auf diese Uni und mich würde es auch brennend interessieren, warum ihr mich hier hergeschleppt habt", das war in keinem Fall gelogen, so hatte ich mich effektiv am Gespräch beteiligt und gleichzeitig war ich meine brennenste Frage losgeworden.

„Nun also, das ist so...", fing Daisuke an, wurde aber von Jyou unterbrochen.

„Warum setzen wir uns nicht an den Tisch, dann redet es sich gleich viel besser.", und so kam es dann auch. Neugierig lauschte ich als Ken und Daisuke anfingen von Jacks Auftritt zu erzählen und wie sie mich ,gerettet' hatten, als ob ich nicht selber mit dem Idioten fertig geworden wäre. Dann kamen sie zum unangenehmeren Teil.

„Wir haben ihm hierher gebracht, weil er einer von den beiden vom Friedhof ist und seine magischen Kräfte könnten interessant für uns werden", gab nun Ken von sich. Momentmal, hatte ich irgendwann zugestimmt, dass ich mit denen arbeiten würde?

„Interessant und du heißt Chi, nicht, wollen wir doch mal sehen", dann nahm er meine Hand und hielt sie in seinen beiden, mir wurde schwummerig.

„Keine Angst, ich tu dir nicht weh", seine Stimme war so beruhigend ich wurde müde, aber mir fiel jetzt ein woher ich ihn kannte, Yama hatte einmal von ihm erzählt, er hatte mir mein Leben gerettet.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.


	7. Enemies2

So, den Kleinen hatten wir fürs erste ins Land der Träume geschickt, so konnte ich ihn mir einmal genau ansehen.  
  
"Meinst du es war klug ihn einfach so eizuschläfern Jyou? Ich meine wenn er aufwacht, dann wird er ziemlich sauer sein meinst du nicht?", Daisuke rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum.  
  
"Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vor ihm, er ist bestimmt kein Gegner für dich in einem Duell ohne Magie würdest du ihn schlagen", es sollte wirklich nur aufmunternd gemeint sein, doch es sah aus, als hätte ich die falschen Worte gewählt.  
  
"Ich denke, da hast du unrecht, Jyou, der kleine ist um Klassen besser als ich, er braucht sich nicht auf seine magischen Fähigkeiten zu verlassen, wer immer sein Lehrer war hat sein Handwerk verstanden."  
  
So schlimm konnte es nun auch nicht sein. Aber ich sollte mich lieber wieder dem kleinen widmen. Starkes magisches Blut hatte er, aber da war noch mehr, das war es wahrscheinlich auch, was Daisuke spürte, schließlich hatte er schärfere Sinne, als wir.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen Daisuke, momentan ist er außer Gefecht und ich denke nicht, dass er uns etwas tun würde, dafür scheint er mir viel zu friedfertig."  
  
"Aber nicht alle Leute sind so nett zu euch, und wenn ihr Chi nicht augenblicklich in Ruhe lasst, dann habt ihr echt Probleme, nämlich mich!", ich hätte beinahe genickt zu dem was Ken vor nicht einmla 5 Sekunden gesagt hatte, aber dann musste ich mich umdrehen, denn wir waren nicht mehr alleine im Raum.  
  
Ein blonder junger Mann stand in der Tür und in seinen Augen funkelte es gefährlich.  
  
Er schritt auf uns zu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen Daisuke, momentan ist er außer Gefecht und ich denke nicht, dass er uns etwas tun würde, dafür scheint er mir viel zu friedfertig."  
  
Vor der Tür dieser großen Bibliothek war ich stehengeblieben um mir durch Lauschen ein Bild darüber zu verschaffen, was da drinnen eigentlich vor sich ging. Die Tatsache, dass ich Chi nicht hören konnte machte mich nicht gerade ruhiger, also betrat ich den Raum.  
  
Wobei mir allerdings fast die Augen wieder herausfielen. Dort an einem Tisch saßen 3 Leute und ich kannte sie alle, was mich aber viel mehr irritierte was, dass Chi auch bei ihnen war, anscheinend schlafend, mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch.  
  
"Aber nicht alle Leute sind so nett zu euch, und wenn ihr Chi nicht augenblicklich in Ruhe lasst, dann habt ihr echt Probleme, nämlich mich!", das war ungelogen, wenn ich wusste, was die dort mit ihm trieben, dann waren sie dran.  
  
"Äh, hallo Mr. Ishida wir haben uns hier nur ein wenig unterhalten und Chi ist dabei eingeschlafen", das war eine schlechte Ausrede.  
  
"Und was machen wir, wenn ich dir das nicht glauben kann Daisuke? Denn ich denke ihr hattet etwas ganz anderes im Sinn", ich ließ meine magische Aura aufflackern, ein bisschen Angst machen war schließlich nicht verboten.  
  
Aber ich konnte von hier gut sehen, dass sie Chi nichts getan hatten. Jyou hatte ihn nur mal "inspizieren" wollen.  
  
Mittlerweile war ich keine zwei Schritte mehr vom Tisch entfernt und ihre Gesichter waren Gold wert, einzig Jyou blieb gelassen, er kalkulierte anscheined, was es bedarfte um mich auszuschalten.  
  
Vorsichtig berührte ich Chi.  
  
"Hey, es ist Zeit um aufzustehen", langsam öffneten sich zwei schokobraune Augen und sahen mich ein wenig orientierungslos an.  
  
"Das hättest du wirklich vorhersehen können, Chi. Lässt dich von den beiden hierher schleppen und einschläfern, das hab ich dir wirklich anders beigebracht", aber es war wieder, als würde man mit einer Wand reden, zumal es so schien, als sein er immer noch nicht ganz wach.  
  
"Aber Yama, sie wollten mir doch nichts tun, außerdem wollte ich nicht noch weiter auffliegen, nicht vor Jyou", zwei kleine Hände verdeckten den Mund, der soeben etwas zu viel gesagt hatte.  
  
"Tschuldigung", und als ob damit alles wieder gut war hatte ich nun zwei Arme um meinen Hals und einen Kopf auf meiner Brust.  
  
"Yama, ich habe Hunger", doch der Satz blieb im Raum stehen, denn Jyou schnellte von seinem Stuhl.  
  
"Yamato? Mein Gott das kann doch nicht wahr sein, bist du das wirklich?", nette Frage, sollte ich darauf jetzt antworten?  
  
Ich zog erstmal die Brille von der Nase.  
  
"Ich denke, dein Essen muss noch ein wenig warten Taichi", dabei zog ich seinen Namen ein wenig in die Länge.  
  
"Ich denke wir setzten uns wieder, das dauert bestimmt etwas länger", gute Idee von Jyou.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bahnhof war noch ein wenig milde ausgedrückt, denn ich verstand null, nicht das Geringste. Jyou schien unseren neuen, blonden Gast zu kennen. Nur war die Frage, woher?  
  
Aber dass konnte man ja auch immer noch fragen, wenn es sich nicht von alleine löste. Momentan saßen wir also bequem auf der Lesecouch und starrten uns an.  
  
"Ich habe immer noch Hunger, Yama", Taichis Stimme hallte in dem großen Raum wieder, aber wenigstens sagte mal jemand etwas.  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber wir haben hier keinen Kühlschrank oder so etwas", ich dachte dadurch würde sich seine Frage nach Essen erübrigen, aber alles was ich bekam war ein leises kichern.  
  
"Was ist daran jetzt schon wieder so lustig?", eingeschnappt drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
"Ganz einfach, ein Kühlschrank wird mir nicht sehr dabei helfen, meinen Hunger zu stillen, es sei denn ihr lagert darin Blutkonserven, und selbst dann bevorzuge ich immer noch die warme Variante direkt aus der Ader, nicht Daisuke?", er grinste mich an, so etwas aber auch, aber das bedeutete ja, dass er...  
  
"Mach den Mund wieder zu Daisuke, oder hast du plötzlich auch Hunger bekommen? Aber wie ist es eigentlich möglich, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann hat Taichi doch magisches Blut in sich, nicht? Wozu braucht er dann Blut?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, waren die wirklich alle so schwer von Begriff, oder kam mein Verstand da nur einfach nicht mit?  
  
"Bist du schwer von Begriff, ich dachte, das wäre mittlerweile klar? Aber OK, wenn es wirklich noch nicht klick gemacht hat..."  
  
"Taichi! Das geht wirklich auch in einem anderen Tonfall, außerdem ist es gut möglich, dass sie so etwas nicht kennen, deine Art ist nicht gerade häufig", diese Unterbrechung duldete weder mein Verstand, noch mein Bauch, denn das bedeutete bloß Essensverzögerung.  
  
"Aber Yama-chan, was erwartest du denn, es ist langweilig hier, die kapieren gar nichts und ich habe Hunger, da kannst du wirklich nicht verlangen, dass ich mir das hier noch länger ruhig mit ansehe. Und um auf die Frage zurükzukommen, Ken, wenn ich Ken sagen darf. Ich kann dir mit einem Mal 4 gute Gründe zeigen, warum ich das Blut brauche", damit machte ich meinen Mund so weit auf, wie ich nur konnte und präsentierte meine weißen Fangzähne.  
  
Doch mit einem Ruck hatte sich mien Sichtfeld wieder verdunkelt, denn Yama hatte mich an sich gezogen.  
  
"Mach den Mund wieder zu Chi wir haben deine Argumentation ja verstanden, außerdem ist das Essen fertig, wenn du immer noch Hunger hast." Mit dieser Genehmigung holte ich mir, was mein Magen so dringend verlangte.  
  
"Und jetzt möchte ich wissen wie es euch so ergangen ist, es interessiert mich, was du gemacht hast, nachdem du Tokyo vor 200 Jahren verlassen hast Yamato", Jyou sah Yama erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Allerdings konnte ich bei Yama einen Seufzer hören, schließlich würde diese Geschichte etwas länger dauern.  
  
Da half nur Augen zu und ab ins Land der Träume, aber der Anfang interessierte mich doch, schließlich war ich da noch nicht groß genug gewesen um mich daran erinnern zu können.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
  
  
Ok, etwas kurz, ich gebe es ja zu, aber da ich heute nicht nur hierdran weitergeschrieben habe ist mir das glaube ich zu verzeihen, ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. 


	8. Past

OK, dieser Teil besteht fast ausschließlich aus einem Rückblick, aber so erfährt man ein wenig mehr. Viel Spaß  
  
  
  
Part 6 Past  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
  
  
"Es hat wirklich geklappt, das Kleine trinkt, Jyou, dafür bin ich ewig in deiner Schuld, du hast ihm das Leben gerettet", in meinem Bauch flogen lauter Schmetterlinge herum, schließlich würde mein Kleines nun nicht sterben müssen.  
  
Es schien darüber auch glücklich, wenn man von seinen zufriedenen, glucksenden Lauten ausging.  
  
"Aber das nächste Mal kommst du nicht mitten in der Nacht, denn jetzt muss ich mir erstmal eine Mütze Schlaf holen um den Verlust von letzter Nacht wieder gut zu machen", er sah wirklich reichlich mitgenommen aus.  
  
"Bevor ich es vergesse, ihr beide könnt gerne hierbleiben, bis heute Abend, das Gästezimmer ist frei", damit verschwand Jyou aus meinem Blickfeld und auch ich war ziemlich müde.  
  
"Du kannst einen ganz schön auf Trab halten, weist du das?", aber als Antwort erhielt ich nur ein kleines Schnarchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lautes Poltern an der Tür weckte mich, es war schon wieder dunkel draußen und somit Zeit zum Aufstehen.  
  
Doch dieses eindringliche Klopfen hätte wohl eine ganze Armee aufgeweckt.  
  
Ich sah neben mich, es war viel zu still. Doch das Bett war leer. Dafür kamen Laute vom Fußboden.  
  
Ich wagte einen Blick über die Bettkante, welche hier nur etwa 10cm hoch war und fand den Grund für die gähnende Leere in meinem Bett.  
  
Unter einem der hier aufbewahrten antiken Stühle saß Taichi, vollkommen vergnügt und anscheinend fröhlich. Wie er dahin gekommen war, wusste ich nicht, aber ich nahm an, er war gekrabbelt, normale Babys machen das zwar erst mit ca. 6 Monaten, aber schließlich war Taichi kein normales Baby.  
  
Was mich allerdings am meisten amüsierte und Jyou sicherlich zur Weißglut treiben würde, war, dass es dort saß und seelenruhig an einem der Stuhlbeine knabberte, das laute Klopfen, welches immer noch im Hintergrund zu hören war, schien es überhaupt nicht zu stören.  
  
Dann hörte ich, wie Jyou die Tür öffnete. Er schien den Besuch zu kennen, denn kurz darauf schloss sich die Tür auch schon wieder. Es wurde ein wirklich schnelles Gespräch geführt, von dem ich nicht so viel mitbekam, da ich versuchte Taichi von dem Stuhl weg zu bekommen, was sich als äußerst schwer erwies, da der kleine wohl was zum knabbern brauchte, andere Kinder beißen auf Plastik herum, aber das hier schien seine Zähne abwetzen zu wollen.  
  
OK, sollte Jyou doch versuchen, das zu ändern. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, damit stand Jyou auch schon in der Tür. "Ihr müsst hier weg, so schnell es geht."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Das war ja eine Katastrophe, ich musste Yamato sofort benachrichtigen und die beiden in Sicherheit bringen, wir hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren. Also ging ich in das Gästezimmer.  
  
Doch beide waren schon wach, alles was ich im ersten Moment herausbrachte war: "Ihr müsst hier weg, so schnell es geht", darauf folgte ein verständnisloser Blick von Yamato und meiner wanderte zu Taichi.  
  
"Was ist denn los, Jyou, du bist ja völlig aus dem Häuschen", ich sah ihn eindringlich an.  
  
"Komm mit ins Wohnzimmer, Koushiro wird dir das erklären und Yamato, sei so gut und hol Taichi von dem Stuhl weg, der war zu teuer um als Futter zu enden.  
  
Damit begaben wir uns in mein Wohnzimmer, Koushiro hatte schon Platz genommen.  
  
Er war ein wirklich guter Vertrauter von mir und auch der Überbringer dieser schrecklichen Nachricht.  
  
"Das sind sie also? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass die Kerle wegen dem kleinen Ding so einen Aufstand machen", damit zeigte er auf Taichi, der allerdings nur weiterhin auf den Stuhlbeinresten in seinem kleinen Mund herumkaute.  
  
"Könnte mir jetzt mal jemand erklären, was hier eigentlich los ist?", Yamato schien verwirrt, konnte ich ihm nicht einmal verübeln.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Also wirklich, da war man gerade erst wach und dann so etwas, was ging hier eigentlich vor? Diesen Gedanken verfasste ich auch gleich in Worte.  
  
"Könnte mir jetzt mal jemand erklären, was hier eigentlich los ist?", damit lies ich mich auf das Sofa nieder, gespannt auf, das was folgen würde.  
  
"OK, ich werde dir das jetzt erklären, aber verlange von mir nicht das ich weiß, warum sie diese Absichten verfolgen."  
  
"Wer verfolgt welche Absichten?", leicht irritiert blickte ich nun Jyous Freund an.  
  
"Schon gut, ich fang ja schon an. Der hier ansässige Vampir-clan ist hinter deinem kleinen Begleiter her. Sie versuchen das Baby um jeden Preis zu finden. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, dann ist es was ganz besonderes und sie wollen für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen unter anderem um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, auch tagsüber ihr Unwesen auf der Welt zu treiben.  
  
Man kann sich vorstellen, was das wird, wenn sie es richtig erziehen. Ein blutrünstiges Monster, das selbst vor der Sonne nicht zurückschreckt und magische Kräfte besitzt, es wäre eine Waffe, die in der Hand dieser Monster ganze Städte zerstören könnte."  
  
"Dazu werde ich es bestimmt nicht kommen lassen, ich habe seiner Mutter ein Versprechen gegeben, keiner wird mich von Taichi trennen", in mir brodelte es, so ein unschuldiges Wesen wollten diese Monster für ihre Intrigen missbrauchen, das würden sie nur über meine Leiche schaffen.  
  
"Aber ihr müsst trotzdem die Stadt verlassen, es sind zu viele, du hättest gegen sie alle keine Chance. Wenn wir sie davon überzeugen können, dass Taichi tot ist, dann hören sie auf zu suchen, aber dazu dürfen sie euch nicht mehr finden", Jyou sah mich eindringlich an.  
  
"Wohin sollen wir denn fliehen? Es gefällt mir nicht vor einer Gefahr davon zu laufen, aber ich habe wohl keine Wahl, schließlich will ich Taichis Leben beschützen und nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen", Jyou schien einen Moment zu grübeln.  
  
"Ihr könntet nach Amerika gehen, ich habe dort ein kleines Anwesen, ist vielleicht ein wenig renovierungsbedürftig aber besser, als nichts. Außerdem kommst du gut mit einem Schiff noch Amerika", skeptisch schaute ich ihn an.  
  
"Und ihr wollt hier Taichis Tod vortäuschen? Wie soll das klappen?"  
  
"Ganz einfach, wir brauchen etwas von seinem Blut und lassen es wie einen Unfall aussehen, mit ein bisschen Magie von Jyou bekommen wir jedes Stück Fleisch dazu wie ein Baby auszusehen", der Rotschopf klang überzeugend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Den Teil der Geschichte kenne ich ja nun schon, aber wie ging es weiter?", Jyou harkte nach.  
  
"Weißt du Jyou, wir haben dein Häuschen gefunden, es war nicht so einfach alle davon zu überzeugen, wir seinen Nachkommen von dir, aber letztlich haben sie es geglaubt und uns in Ruhe gelassen. Sobald Taichi laufen konnte habe ich angefangen ihn zu trainieren. Und es war nicht so einfach den Nachbarn immer wieder erklären zu müssen, warum in unserm Garten Explosionen stattfanden, wenn Taichis Magie außer Kontrolle geriet.  
  
Aber wir hatten ein schönes Leben, haben ein paar Freunde gemacht und viele Nützliche Sachen gelernt. Als wir dann vor kurzem von den ungewöhnlichen Zwischenfällen hörten, die sich in Tokyo ereignen, da haben wir entschieden, dass es an der Zeit ist Tokyo einen Besuch abzustatten."  
  
Ruhe, nur ein paar Schritte waren auf den Korridoren der Schule zu hören, dann ein Räuspern von Jyou.  
  
"Na, dann schlage ich vor wir könnten dem gemeinsam nachgehen, schließlich seit ihr nicht die einzigen, die interessiert, was hier eigentlich vorgeht, außerdem würde ich mir gerne Taichis Techniken ansehen und sie ein wenig studieren, schließlich sieht man eine solche Kombination nicht oft", Jyou strahlte vor Begeisterung, allerdings konnte ich eine Bewegung in meinen Armen spüren.  
  
"Ich bin doch kein Versuchsobjekt, dass man studieren kann", empörte sich mein Engel, der bis eben vor sich hin gedöst hatte.  
  
"Solche Untersuchungen machen keinen Spaß, die sind öde", ich musste über diese Nörgelei lächeln.  
  
"Was gibt es da zu lachen, Yama, ich glaube du würdest es auch nicht lustig finden, wenn dich jemand begafft."  
  
"Wenn es dir nur um den Spaß geht, dann kann ich dich auch studieren, während du ein paar von den Friedhofsbewohnern zur Strecke bringst", das hörte sich nach einem annehmbaren Kompromiss an, auch wenn das noch ein wenig warten musste, da die Schulglocke die nächst Pause ankündigte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
Ich habe es geschafft, es grenzt fast an ein Wunder. Danke noch einmal für die vielen netten Mails, ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch weiterhin,  
  
Yamachi 


	9. Lose

Part 7 Lose  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
  
  
Gut, endlich gibt es mal wieder Nachschub. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, mit diesem Part grüße ich vor allem Yama-chan, ohne deine ganzen Kommentare würde es viel länger dauern, bis ich mich mal wieder aufraffen würde, danke  
  
  
  
  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich ja keine Lust mehr, hier noch länger herum zu sitzen, schließlich war unser Versuch gescheitert hier unerkannt ein wenig zu spionieren.  
  
OK, so schlimm war es auch nicht, ich hatte einige Leute mit denen ich reden konnte, Yama war keine 200 Meter von mir entfernt und Sport war ja auch nicht so schlecht, wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie mich auf die Ersatzbank gesetzt hatten.  
  
Ich konnte also nur Daisuke und Ken beim Spielen beobachten. Wieder musste ich meine Nase rümpfen, den Geruch kannte ich doch. Und tatsächlich brauchte ich nur kurz zur Seite zu schauen um genau in das grinsende Gesicht von diesem Jack zu sehen.  
  
"Was willst du?", aber auf meine Frage bekam ich nur einen seltsamen Blick.  
  
"Du treibst dich mit den falschen Leuten herum, Chi", mein Blick wanderte zur anderen Seite wo nun auch jemand stand und er gehörte offensichtlich zu Jack. Wieder einmal eingeschlossen von diesem ekelhaften Geruch.  
  
"Wieso treibe ich mich mit den falschen Leuten herum? Und wer sagt mir, dass ihr die richtigen Leute seid?", man konnte ja zumindest ein wenig auf dieses Spiel eingehen.  
  
Dann fühlte ich etwas in meiner Seite.  
  
"Wenn du jetzt ganz ruhig mit uns nach draußen kommst, dann erklären wir es dir", es war ein längliches silbernes Objekt, das Jack nun an meine Hüfte hielt.  
  
Mir wurde ein wenig mulmig, was zum Teufel wollten die von mir?  
  
"Und was macht ihr, wenn ich nicht vorhabe mit euch mit zu kommen?"  
  
"Dann lassen wir mitten in der Turnhalle eine von unseren Rauchbomben hochgehen, wobei möglicherweise einer von denen da verletzt wird", damit zeigte er auf den Rest der Klasse.  
  
"OK, aber keine faulen Tricks, sonst lasse ich hier was hochgehen", damit folgte ich den beiden aus der Turnhalle. Unser Weg war nicht lang und er endete im anliegenden Park.  
  
"Gut und was habt ihr nun vor?"  
  
"Danke, dass du fragst, LOS!", auf Jacks Kommando kam der Rest seiner Truppe aus dem Gebüsch hervor.  
  
Es waren so um die 20 Personen. Also nichts, was ich nicht schaffen konnte, nur einen Augenblick Konzentration und dann...  
  
"Was machst ihr da?", einer der Jungen hatte meine Hände in so eine Art Handschellen gesteckt. Ich versuchte sie zu lösen, doch kein Erfolg, meine Augen weiteten sich, so langsam leuchtete mir ein, was hier vor sich ging.  
  
"Sieh mich doch nicht so verwundert an, Chi, denkst du etwa wir lassen uns von deiner Magie ausschalten? Diese Handschellen sind etwas besonderes, es gibt nur 3 Exemplare und sie verhindern jede Art von Magie, wenn ich es nicht will. Weil du dich nicht freiwillig auf unsere Seite schlagen willst müssen wir und deine Kräfte halt anders zu nutze machen.  
  
Und nun schlaf schön", damit bekam ich ein seltsames graues Pulver in die Augen gestreut, das brannte nicht nur höllisch, es machte mich auch unheimlich müde.  
  
Und dann war alles schwarz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sag mal Ken, wo ist denn Taichi geblieben? Er war doch eben noch hier", wir waren gerade mit der Sportstunde fertig und wollten uns nun alle in der Bibliothek treffen.  
  
"Der ist sicher schon vorgegangen, schließlich musste er ja nicht duschen, komm Dai-chan, sonst sind wir wirklich noch die letzten"" damit ließ ich mich von meinem Koi in Richtung Bibliothek ziehen nicht ohne den seltsamen Geruch in unserer Umkleidekabine zu registrieren, irgendwie ekelig.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so anstrengend war Geschichtslehrer zu sein, aber für heute war schluss.  
  
Wie wohl Chi sein erster Tag in der Schule gefallen hatte? Es wunderte mich ja schon, dass ich ihn nicht sofort am Hals hatte nachdem ich den Klassenraum verlassen hatte , aber er war sicher schon in der Bücherei.  
  
Also lenkte ich meine Schritte schnell in diese Richtung. Die großen Türen hatte ich schon hinter mir gelassen, ich hörte Stimmen aus dem Nebenzimmer, dort war dann wohl der Rest. Ein bunter Haufen war das schon.  
  
"Yamato, da bist du ja endlich", Jyou kam auf mich zu, aber noch bevor er mich erreicht hatte hörte ich noch eine andere bekannte Stimme.  
  
"Yamato? Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du hier bist, dann hätte ich dich doch besucht", ich sah mir das rosahaarige Mädchen ein wenig genauer an.  
  
"Mimi? Bist du das wirklich?", sie sah mich tadelnd an.  
  
"Natürlich bin ich das, was hast du denn gedacht?"  
  
"Ihr scheint euch ja schon zu kennen, dann stelle ich dir die anderen doch mal vor, Yamato.  
  
Das hier neben mir ist Sora, sie ist wie Mimi Lehrerin an dieser Schule, für Biologie und Chemie.  
  
Koushiro hast du ja bereits getroffen, auch wenn er sich immer hinter dem Computer versteckt.  
  
Und das Liebespaar neben mir sind Takeru und unsere selbsternannte Anführerin Hikari Yagami, sie ins ein Slayer, um genau zu sein, sie ist zur Hälfte ein Slayer, das magische Blut hat sie von ihrem Vater", Daisuke sah sich um, er schien etwas zu suchen.  
  
"Sag mal wo hast du eigentlich Taichi gelassen, Yamato?", diese Frage von Mimi warf mich nun doch ein wenig aus der Bahn.  
  
"Was, ich dachte, er wäre hier bei euch", doch damit erntete ich nichts weiter als Kopfschütteln. Das mulmige Gefühl in meinem Magen verstärkte sich.  
  
"War er nicht mit euch beim Unterricht, Daisuke, Ken?", Jyou sah die beiden eindringlich an.  
  
"Doch war er, aber am Ende der Stunde war er nicht mehr da, wir hatten angenommen, dass er schon vorgegangen ist", Ken schien ein wenig nervös.  
  
"Was ist wenn..."  
  
"Wenn was? Daisuke, weißt du was?", ich packte ihn am Hals. Sofort versuchten etliche Hände mich zurückzuhalten.  
  
"Yamato beruhige dich, damit Daisuke sagen kann, was er gemeint hat", Sora zog mich ein Stück zurück.  
  
"Also?", alle Augen lagen auf Daisuke.  
  
"In der Sporthalle, da habe ich etwas gerochen und mir ist erst nicht eingefallen, woher ich das kannte. Es war eine Mischung aus Knoblauch und Salbei. Jack und seine Leute benutzen dieses Gemisch, irgendwer hat ihnen wohl erzählt, das es sie schützt.  
  
Bei dem Gestank würde ich mich auch nicht an die dran trauen. Vielleicht haben die was damit zu tun", was konnten ein paar Menschen von Chi wollen?  
  
"Aber mit denen wäre Taichi doch locker fertig geworden oder?", Hikari hatte Recht, mit so ein paar Menschen, hätte Chi keine Probleme.  
  
"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher Hikari, Jack hat einige fiese Tricks in seinem Ärmel, auch wenn er ein normaler Mensch ist würde ich ihn nicht unterschätzen", klein Blondie hatte gesprochen, das wurde mir hier langsam zu bunt.  
  
"Yamato, wo willst du denn hin?", Koushiro lief mir einige Schritte nach.  
  
"Ich gehe jetzt Chi suchen und wenn ich ihn nicht finde, dann besuche ich ein paar ganz gewisse Leute, ich bin doch nicht nach Tokyo gekommen um gleich das zu verlieren, was ich am meisten schätze."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Das hatten wir also schon einmal geschafft.  
  
Es war nicht ganz so schwierig gewesen, wie ich gedacht hatte. Dafür, dass dieser Chi solche Kräfte besaß war er schrecklich naiv.  
  
Jetzt brauchten wir nur noch die richtige Mixtur und dann hätten wir etwas in der Hand, was den Blutsaugern zeigen würde wo sie hingehörten.  
  
Wenn er uns nicht freiwillig helfen wollte, dann mussten wir ihn halt zwingen.  
  
"Leute sucht mir Diesen Zaubertrank, mit dem man andere Leute beliebig manipulieren kann."  
  
"Machen wir Jack."  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Gut, es ist vollbracht. Natürlich freue ich mich auch weiterhin über Reviews. Und ich denke deine Frage ist beantwortet, oder Yama-chan? Wenn nicht, dann sag ich es halt noch mal, ja ich bin Buffy-fan, wenn auch nicht ganz so ausgeprägt. Die vierte Staffel kann ich überhaupt nicht leiden, aber im Hintergrund läuft gerade "Once more with feeling" und das gibt mir momentan richtig gute Einfälle, ich hoffe dir gefällt der Teil und euch anderen natürlich auch  
  
Yamachi 


	10. Search

Ja, es ist soweit, ich bin mit dem nächsten Kapitel online, ist ein Wunder nicht? Nicht sauer sein, bitte? Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, danke für die Reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 8 Search  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
  
  
Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein. Nun suchten wir schon 3 ganze Stunden nach Chi, aber nicht der geringste Erfolg.  
  
Wo konnte er denn bloß abgeblieben sein? Kurz nachdem wir mit dieser Suchaktion angefangen hatten, trennten wir uns. Schließlich konnten wir so einen größeren Umkreis absuchen, jeder von uns ausgerüstet mit einem Magiedetektor, die Koushiro aus irgend einer Ecke der Bücherei gezaubert hatte.  
  
Aber selbst damit konnten wir anscheinend nichts finden. Momentan war ich in dem kleinen Park neben der Uni.  
  
Ich würde Chi so eine Standpauke halten, wenn ich ihn zwischen die Finger bekam, was ihm einfiel mir so einen Schrecken einzujagen, ein Teil von mir hoffte immer noch, dass alles in Ordnung war und dieser kleine Wuschelkopf gleich hinter einem Baum hervor gesprungen kam um mir zu erzählen, dass alles nur ein Spaß gewesen war.  
  
Aber nichts der gleichen geschah. Ich kam an eine kleine Lichtung und etwas seltsames lag in der Luft. Es sah aus, als würde eine Nebelwand direkt über dem Boden schweben.  
  
Dann ging alles sehr schnell und ich fand mich etwas dösig am Boden wieder. Das wurde hier also gespielt, vor mir glitzerte etwas im Gras.  
  
Mit großer Mühe nahm ich es an mich. Das machte die Sache ein ganzes Stückchen klarer, doch leider galt das nicht für den Nebel, der sich über meine Sinne legte und mich langsam aber sicher ins Land der Träume beförderte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wieso hatte wir von Taichi immer noch nicht das geringste Zeichen, das war einfach zum verrückt werden.  
  
"Sora, langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um den Kleinen, wenn wir ihn selbst mit dem Detektor nicht finden können", sie sah mich mitleidig an. Sora hatte Taichi zwar noch nie gesehen, aber ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich ebenso viele Sorgen machte.  
  
Sora war immer so, manchmal verhielt sie sich zwar wie eine Glucke, die ihre Eier beschützt, aber sie meinte es immer gut. Sie nahm meine Hand.  
  
"Wir finden ihn schon, Mimi. Er kann ja nicht vom Erdboden verschluckt... Das ist es Mimi, es gibt doch einige alte Höhlen unter der Stadt und die meisten haben so eine Art Schild, das man sie mit Magiedetektoren nicht finden kann, wir sollten schnell die anderen suchen und dann anfangen dort zu suchen", dann wurde ich hinter Sora her gezogen.  
  
Ihre Erklärung machte Sinn, ich hoffte, sie hatte auch Recht. Aber in Tokyo gab es viele solcher Höhlen im Untergrund, schließlich hatte Tokyo auch viele Bewohner, die nicht so gut auf die Sonne zu sprechen waren.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Etwas tat sich auf meinem Detektor und ich machte Jyou darauf aufmerksam.  
  
"Das ist merkwürdig, es kommt aus der Richtung in die Yamato verschwunden ist und ich könnte schwören, dass seine Energie bis eben genau an diesem Ort war, das sollten wir uns ansehen." In meinem Kopf versuchte ich immer noch zu verstehen, was solche Menschen wie Jack mit jemandem, wie Taichi wollten und ob die überhaupt wussten, womit sie sich einließen.  
  
Wenn nicht, dann konnten wir bei dieser Aktion nicht nur Taichi verlieren sonder auch einige unschuldige Menschen, die mit der ganzen Sache überhaupt nichts zu tun hatten.  
  
"Komm Jyou, wir gehen da hin und sehen nach, was los ist."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, ich wusste zwar noch nicht wirklich, was hier gespielt wurde, aber Daisuke hatte eindeutig etwas gespürt. Aufgrund dessen zog er mich nun in eine mir vollkommen unerklärliche Richtung.  
  
"Dai-chan, was soll das denn werden, wenn es fertig ist? Wo ziehst du mich denn hin, ich finde das nicht lustig."  
  
"Keine Panik, Ken-chan, wir sind gleich da, irgend etwas ist mit Yamato passiert und wir werden herausfinden, was es ist." Gut das war wenigstens schon einmal ein Anfang. Keine zwei Minuten später kamen wir auf einer kleinen Lichtung zum Stillstand.  
  
Ich sah mich um.  
  
Da lag Yamato vollkommen still, was war da passiert? Daisuke zog mir am Ärmel.  
  
"Was ist denn?", gab ich etwas gereizt zurück, doch dann merkte ich das mein Koi fast eingeschlafen war und mich nur müde ansah.  
  
"Ken tu was gegen dieses graue Zeug", zuerst wusste ich nicht, was er meinte, aber dann ging mir ein Licht auf. Der Nebel, oder das was ich für Nebel gehalten hatte war gar kein Nebel sondern so eine Art Pulver, das in der Luft zu schweben schien.  
  
Eine kurze Analyse folgte, dann brauchte es nur eine Handbewegung und das Zeug war verschwunden nun musste ich nur noch Dai-chan und Yamato wieder wach bekommen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Was war hier gerade passiert? Ich hatte doch nur Taichi gesucht und dann dieses graue Zeug gefunden.  
  
"Na, bist du endlich wieder wach Yamato? Du hast ja einen ganz schon gesunden Schlaf", verwirrt schaute ich mich um Ken hatte mit mir gesprochen. Neben ihn saß Daisuke, der ein wenig benommen aussah, genauso, wie ich mich fühlte.  
  
"Sehr interessant, das ist wirklich hoch interessant", hörte ich aus kurzer Entfernung. Koushiro saß mit Jyou einige Meter von uns entfernt und arbeitete an irgend etwas.  
  
"Ich hoffe für dich, Koushiro, dass ihr langsam mal zu einem Ergebnis gekommen seid, denn wenn nicht...", weiter kam Daisuke nicht, denn in diesem Moment tauchten Mimi und Sora in Sichtweite auf.  
  
"Da seid ihr ja, wir haben euch schon überall gesucht", sie klangen ein wenig aufgewühlt. "Habt ihr etwas entdeckt, wisst ihr wo Chi ist?", diese Frage konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen, mittlerweile war es schließlich schon fast dunkel.  
  
"Nein leider haben wir ihn nicht gefunden, aber Sora hatte einen klasse Einfall, wenn er wirklich entführt wurde, dann suchen wir am falschen Ort", was wollte sie damit sagen? Hätte wir Chi schon längst finden können?  
  
"Ich denke Sora hat Recht", kam es nun auch von Jyou, der mit Koushiro zu uns herüber kam.  
  
"Habt ihr endlich herausgefunden, was das mit dem Nebel hier sollte?", Ken sah die Beiden an.  
  
"Ja, und noch einiges mehr. Also...", doch auch er wurde unterbrochen. Diesmal waren Takeru und Hikari, die nun zu uns stießen.  
  
"Wo habt ihr denn so lange gesteckt?", wollte Mimi wissen.  
  
"Wir haben einen von Jacks Leuten ,bearbeitet', aber leider nicht sehr viel herausbekommen. Er ist erst vor kurzem aus der Gruppe ausgestiegen. Aber er meinte Jack hätte Taichi entführt um seine große magische Kraft für sich zu nutzen", Stille, meinen Chi wollten diese widerlichen Kerle benutzen, das kam ja überhaupt nicht in Frage.  
  
"Wisst ihr, wie Jack es anstellen will? Wie er Taichi dazu bekommen will seine Kräfte für Jacks Ziele zu gebrauchen?", Kann sah die beiden eindringlich an.  
  
"Vermutlich mit einem Kontrollzauber oder etwas ähnlichem."  
  
"Die sind doch wahnsinnig, auf solche schwachsinnigen Ideen können auch nur Menschen kommen. Keine Ahnung von Magie, aber mit Zaubertränken herum hantieren", ich hätte mich noch Stunden weiter darüber aufregen können, aber es gab andere Sachen, die einfach Priorität hatten. Wenn diese Idioten auch nur einen Fehler machten, dann konnte das üble Folgen für Chis Gesundheit haben.  
  
"Dann wissen wir schon mal, dass es mit Sicherheit Jack war und auch warum. Ein weiters Indiz dafür ist, der komische Staub, den wir hier gefunden haben. Anwenden kann ihn jeder, aber wenn man ihn nicht mit Magie wieder entfernt, dann bleibt er bis zu 6 Stunden in der Luft.  
  
Daraus lässt sich schließen, das er vor weniger als 6 Stunden benutzt wurde und wenn man ihn kombiniert mit der Faser, die Yamato gefunden hat, dann ist es ziemlich sicher, das Taichi genau an diesem Ort entführt wurde. Die Faser konnte Jyou identifizieren, es handelt sich um eine Faser einer seltenen Handschelle, die das Benutzen jeder Art von Magie unterbindet. Betrachtet man alle Anhaltspunkte, dann wird einem schnell klar, warum Taichi nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte", dann hatte mein Engelchen, also hier gestanden, vielleicht angst gehabt und wurde wer weiß wohin verschleppt? Aber wo sollten wir ihn denn suchen.  
  
"Also mir ist vorhin etwas eingefallen, wenn wir jetzt wirklich von einer Entführung ausgehen können, dann suchen wir Taichi am falschen Ort. Jack hasst Vampire doch abgrundtief, nicht? Dann frage ich euch, wo würdet ihr so jemanden am wenigsten vermuten?", die Frage blieb einige Sekunden im Raum stehen.  
  
"Dort, wo sich die meisten Vampire herumtreiben", Takeru hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da schien in den Augen von Hikari ein Licht aufzugehen.  
  
"Die Höhlen unter der Stadt, da treiben sich die Vampire haufenweise herum, aber einige dieser Schlafplätze stehen immer leer. Da unter heißt das Prinzip, wenn du etwas willst, dann hol es dir, wenn Jack da unten ist, dann haben wir einen schwierigen weg vor uns, aber sollte sein Plan klappen, dann kann er mit Taichis Hilfe gleich die halbe Vampirgesellschaft von Tokyo vernichten."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wo zum Teufel war ich denn hier gelandet? Mal schnell überlegen, erst lockt mich dieser Jack in den Wald, dann hatte er mich betäubt und nun war ich in einer Art Zelle gelandet.  
  
OK, nicht ganz, wenn man genauer hinsah, dann konnte man einige Leute bemerken, die auf dem Fußboden schliefen. Wie spät es wohl war? Keine Chance das hier heraus zu finden, denn nicht ein einziger Lichtstrahl schaffte den Weg hierher.  
  
"Ah, ist unser Gast endlich aufgewacht. Das hat aber auf sich warten lassen, ich dachte schon dieses komische Pulver hätte dich ich ein Koma versetzt", das war unmissverständlich Jack, aber von wo er redete, konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht erkennen.  
  
"Ich bin hier drüben", und damit knallte mir das beißende Neonlicht ins Gesicht, reflexartig schloss ich meine Augen.  
  
"Was wollt ihr von mir? Und wo sind wir hier?", jemand kam auf mich zu, doch durch das blendende Licht konnte ich ihn nicht erkennen.  
  
"Wir sind hier an einem Ort, an dem uns deine Freunde nicht im Traum finden werden, jedenfalls nicht bevor es zu spät ist. Und was wir mit dir vorhaben, das wirst du noch schnell genug herausbekommen." Dieser Idiot schien sich seiner Sache ja sehr sicher.  
  
Neben mir wachten die Leute auf, wer konnte es ihnen verdenken, bei dem Licht und dem Lärm.  
  
"So und jetzt macht es unserem Gast doch mal ein wenig gemütlicher, wir wollen schließlich einiges austesten", damit kamen 5 Leute auf mich zu. Aber wirklich wehren konnte ich mich nicht, schließlich trug ich immer noch diese blöden Handschellen, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass auch meine Füße gefesselt waren.  
  
Das konnte ja nur noch besser werden.  
  
Und es wurde besser, nach etwa 10 Minuten fühlte ich mich wie in einem Schraubstock. Selbst wenn ich nun gewollt hätte konnte ich mich kaum mehr als ein paar Zentimeter bewegen. Es war wie auf einer dieser altertümlichen Folterbanken, nur hatte meine einige mehr von diesen Eisenschlingen, was hatten die bloß vor?  
  
Ein Gedanke schoß mir durch den Kopf. Yama-chan, hoffentlich würde er bald hier sein, denn was auch immer die mit mir vor hatten, ich wollte es nicht.  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, das war es dann mal wieder, nicht böse sein, ich weiß, es geht nur schleppend voran. Aber vielleicht könnt ihr es positiv sehen, so bleibt die Spannung erhalten.  
  
Yamachi 


	11. Outset

Part 9 Outset  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
Bevor jetzt irgendwer was sagt, ja, ich weiß dass ich spät dran bin, ich weiß, dass ich gesagt hatte, es geht schneller weiter, aber diesen ganzen Feiertage haben mir eine Schreibblockade verpasst, vielleicht brauche ich ja die Schule im Nacken um so richtig in Fahrt zu kommen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Wenn ihr ganz lieb und artig seid, dann schreibe ich jetzt auch sofort weiter nach dem das hier oben ist. Viel Spaß  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Was tat ich hier eigentlich?  
  
Anstatt nach Chi zu suchen saß ich hier in dieser dämlichen Bücherei und hörte mir die ,Schlachtpläne' an.  
  
Ich wollte ihnen ja bei weitem nichts böses unterstellen, aber wenn die so weitermachten, dann war Chi geschnetzeltes bevor die hier fertig waren.  
  
"Na und wann bitte sollen wir uns dann auf den Weg machen?", diese überaus intelligente Frage kam diesmal von Mimi und so lieb ich sie auch hatte, mir reichte es.  
  
"Könntet ihr jetzt bitte mal mit diesem sinnlosen Geschnatter aufhören, denn falls es euch noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen sein sollte, wir haben es eilig und ich habe keine Lust mich hier weiter über euch zu ärgern, während ich da draußen sein könnte um Chi zu suchen!", das hatte gesessen, so schnell würde hier keiner mehr reden. Oder etwa doch?  
  
"Ich finde Yamato hat Recht. Wir sitzen hier und streiten uns über Kleinigkeiten, während es wirklich wichtigere Dinge gibt. Ich werde jetzt mit Takeru losgehen und meinen Vater holen, der hilft uns bestimmt. Ihr könnt uns ein paar passende Waffen und Zauber suchen, damit wir da unten nicht völlig aufgeschmissen sind. Bis gleich", damit verschwanden Hikari und Takeru.  
  
Stille.  
  
Na gut einer musste hier ja das Ruder in die Hand nehmen.  
  
"Schön dass das geklärt ist, ich dachte schon, wir sitzen im Winter noch hier. Aber nun mal zur Sache. Wir wissen alle, dass unser kleiner Ausflug nicht ganz ungefährlich wird, ich nehme es also niemandem übel, wenn er oder sie nicht mitkommen möchte."  
  
Kurze Pause, aber es meldete sich niemand zu Wort.  
  
"Also weiter im Text. Jyou, du und Koushiro ihr kümmert euch am besten um die Zauber, ihr kennt euch zwischen diesen Büchern am besten aus. Ken und Daisuke ihr seht mal nach welche wirkungsvollen Waffen hier so herum liegen. Sora und Mimi, lasst euch was einfallen, damit uns nicht jeder da unten gleich erkennt. Ich werde mal sehen, was ich so an Zauber aus meinem Ärmel ziehen kann, schließlich ist es gut möglich, dass Chi schon unter ihrer Kontrolle steht und für diesen Fall sollten wir vorbereitet sein."  
  
Damit war alles organisatorische geklärt. Insgeheim hoffte ich natürlich, dass es Chi gut ging und es seinen eigenen Willen noch besaß, wenn nicht....  
  
Es würde ein Kampf werden der an meine Grenzen stoßen würde.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lasst mich endlich hier raus, sonst seit ihr gleich Apfelmus", wenigstens schreckten noch einige dieser Idioten vor dieser Drohung zurück.  
  
"Nehmt unser kleines Sensibelchen nicht so ernst ihr Hohlköpfe, was sollte er euch schon groß antun können. Schließlich hindern ihr unsere kleinen Spielzeuge ein wenig daran nicht?", damit strichen seine Finger ein wenig belustigt über meine rechte Wange.  
  
Hätte Jack nicht Recht mit dem was er gerade gesagt hatte, könnte ich mich wirklich mehr bewegen, als diese lächerlichen Zentimeter, dann wäre er jetzt schon tot und das wusste er nur zu gut.  
  
"Seid ihr endlich fertig mit dem stinkenden Gebräu?", einige Leute kamen aus einer der dunklen Ecken hervor.  
  
"Ja, wir sind gerade damit fertig geworden, Jack", damit übergaben sie ihm ein kleines Fläschchen, mit rotem Inhalt.  
  
"Na sieh mal einer an. Das ist eine gute Sache, ich hatte dein Gelaber sowieso langsam satt. Ich würde es viel lieber sehen, wenn du vor mir auf die Knie fallen würdest, um mir ewige Treue zu schwören. Aber das ist ja gleich der Fall", langsam kam er auf mich zu, wie ein Raubtier, dass auf seine Beute lauerte sah er mich an.  
  
"Mal sehen, wie dir das hier schmeckt, mein lieber Chi", damit hatte ich diese Flasche im Mund.  
  
Widerlich war mein erster Gedanke.  
  
Wer auch immer diesen Mist zusammengestellt hatte, hatte keine Geschmacksnerven besessen.  
  
Ich jedenfalls hatte welche und denen schmeckte diese Mischung aus Froscheiern und Rattenschwänzen überhaupt nicht. Deswegen folgte, was folgen musste, die ekelige Brühe landete von mir auf dem Fußboden, während Jack einen Schritt zurückwich um nicht davon erwischt zu werden.  
  
"Da hast du dein widerliches Gebräu und das nächst mal vielleicht lieber etwas mit Kirschgeschmack", ohoh, das waren eindeutig nicht die richtigen Worte gewesen, da ich nun wieder Jack vor der Nase hatte und sagen wir es mal so er sah extrem sauer aus.  
  
Dann grinste er.  
  
"Wir werden ja sehen, ob du das noch trinkst, Jungs ich bräuchte hier mal eure Hilfe. Unser Gast hat sein Getränk abgelehnt", wieder aus dem dunklen kamen einige stämmige Gestalten hervor.  
  
Sie packten mein Gesicht, während dieses Ding, auf dem ich lag in die Senkrechte gefahren wurde.  
  
Aufgrund dieser vier fremden Hände in meinem Gesicht hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als dieses widerliche Zeug tatsächlich zu schlucken, da half nur noch beten.  
  
Langsam floss es meine Speiseröhre hinunter um dann in meinem Magen anzukommen. Mir wurde schlecht, und schwindelig.  
  
Wo war Yama-chan , wenn man ihr mal brauchte?  
  
In mir kroch die Angst nach oben.  
  
Was war, wenn dieses Zeug mich umbringen würde?  
  
Ich wollte zurück, zurück nach hause, einfach nur weg von diesem schrecklichen, dunklem Ort.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alles so weit klar?", die Runde sah nun wirklich für einen Kampf gerüstet aus.  
  
Daisuke und Ken hatten jedem einige Waffen verpasst, die er oder sie beherrschte.  
  
Jyou und Koushiro standen mit einigen Fläschchen, und kleinen Beuteln bereit.  
  
Was sie in der kurzen Zeit für Zauber in ihren Köpfen gespeichert hatten würde sich erst zeigen, wenn wir sie benötigten, aber in dieser Sache vertraute ich den beiden.  
  
Sora und Mimi hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, mit den Umhängen, die wir tragen sollten.  
  
Zwischen Menschen wären sie auffällig, aber unter Vampiren gehörten diese Dinger zur Alltagskleidung.  
  
"Hikari und Takeru fehlen noch, ansonsten können wir los", Sora sah mich an.  
  
Gut dann konnten wir nur noch warten.  
  
Oder auch nicht, denn diesen Moment suchten sich Hikari und Takeru aus um in den Raum zu platzen, hinter ihnen betrat noch ein Mann den Raum.  
  
An diesem blieb mein Blick haften, da war etwas bekanntes, als hätte ich ihn schon einmal getroffen, ich konnte mich nur nicht mehr erinnern wo.  
  
"So wenn ich dann mal vorstellen dürfte. Papa, dass hier ist Yamato, Yamato, dass hier ist mein Vater, Shinju Yagami", Hikari hatte uns zusammen geschoben, so dass wir nun uns die Hände schüttelten.  
  
"Freut mich sehr, dass sie uns helfen wollen, Herr Yagami", ein wenig unsicher sah ich ihn an.  
  
"Nicht, doch, wenn es solchen Ärger gibt, dann helfe ich der richtigen Seite gerne mit ein wenig Magie nach. Aber nenn mich bitte Shinju, alles andere hört sich an, als wäre ich schon weiß nicht wie alt und eingerostet sind meine Knochen auch noch nicht", freundlich lächelte er mich an.  
  
"Gut, dann können wir ja los. Ich hoffe du hast deinem Vater alles erklärt Hikari, eure Umhänge bekommt ihr von Mimi und Sora, Waffen, sofern ihr sie braucht, haben Ken und Daisuke. Die kleinen Tränkchen und Pulver bekommt ihr von Jyou, also wenn dann alle so weit wären?", wir waren unterwegs.  
  
Hoffentlich nicht zu spät.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie gut unser Zaubertrank gewirkt hat", vor mir stand Jack, immer noch eifrig am Grinsen.  
  
So weit ich das beurteilen konnte war noch alles an mir dran und klar denken konnte ich auch noch.  
  
Also konnte dieser Plan ja nicht all zu gut funktioniert haben. Aber das musste ja nicht gleich jeder und schon gar nicht Jack mitbekommen.  
  
"Macht ihn los, er dürfte keine Gefahr mehr für uns sein", na wenn der mal wüsste, aber vielleicht kam ich so hier heraus.  
  
"Gut, komm her zu mir mein Sklave", OK, da musste man sich ja wirklich beherrschen um nicht auch noch anzufangen zu lachen, aber was tat man nicht alles für die Freiheit?  
  
"Kazuro, komm doch mal her zu mir", ein etwas schmächtiger Junge trat auf Jack zu.  
  
"Los Chi, schnapp ihn dir", die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich, als ich auf ihn zu kam und ihn mit Leichtigkeit zu Boden riss. Ich hoffte ja bloß, das ich ihn nicht wirklich töten sollte, denn dann würde diese kleine Maskerade spätestens auffliegen.  
  
Es tat mir zwar leid, aber dieser Kazuro hatte erstmal ein blaues Auge.  
  
"Es reicht Chi, ich wollte mir nur mal anschauen, wie du so gehorchen kannst. Das scheint ja zu funktionieren. Setz dich da hinten hin, wir bringen dir gleich was zu Essen, schließlich wollen wir das du fit bist, wenn du für uns arbeitest."  
  
Damit durfte ich mich in die Ecke auf ein Bett setzten, mal sehen wann sich hier die erste Chance zeigen würde, um hier heraus zu kommen.  
  
Mittlerweile musste ich schon über einen Tag hier sein und wirklich viel Blut hatte ich nicht mehr in den Adern.  
  
Die erste Chance, die sich ergab musste also genutzt werden. Vor mir tauchte ein Teller auf, lecker lauwarme Kartoffelsuppe, aber was man nicht alles aß.  
  
OK, mal sehen, die Tür stand momentan offen, niemand schien mich zu beachten, was für ein Zufall, fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Probieren geht über studieren sagt man doch oder?  
  
Langsam stand ich also auf, bloß keine Hektik verbreiten.  
  
Wenn doch wenigstens diese doofen Handschellen schon weg wären, aber was soll's. Ich war hinter der Tür, schön jetzt nur noch rennen, ich irgendwo was anderes fand, als Dunkelheit.  
  
Leider war mein kleiner Spaziergang nicht von langer Dauer, als ich geradewegs in einige finstere Gestalten hinein lief. Vampire, na großartig.  
  
"Seht, mal was ich hier gefunden habe Leute, Frischfleisch ist immer bei uns willkommen, aber wer hier her kommt, den müssen wir vorher ein bißchen weich kloppen", damit hatte sich das erledigt, ich versuchte zwar mich einigermaßen zu wehren, aber sie waren in der Überzahl und ich hatte immer noch die Handschellen.  
  
Das letzte, was ich hörte waren ein paar Worte, die mir nicht im geringsten gefielen.  
  
"Dann werden wir dich mal wieder dahin bringen, wo du her gekommen bist.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Wie gesagt ich wollte ja weiter schreiben und dafür muss ich mich hier Kurz fassen, also bis dann, und eine kleine Review wäre auch nett, aber hauptsache ihr lest es  
  
Yamachi 


	12. Out of Time

So weit so gut, nehmt es, wie es ist, ich hoffe, es ist niemand all zu böse, ich weiß es hat wieder wesentlich länger gedauert, als geplant

Part 10 Out of Time

by Yamachi

"Also dass hier sind eure berühmten Höhlen, ja?", ich betrachtete den Eingang dieser Dinger skeptisch. 

"Was hast du denn erwartete, einen roten Teppich, oder ein Türschild mit der Aufschrift ,Vampire und Dämonen herzlich willkommen', also wirklich Yamato", Sora sah mich ein wenig verwundert an. 

"Wir sollten uns mal trollen, noch ist es Nacht, und die meisten Bewohner sind nicht zu Hause, ich persönlich möchte nicht mehr hier sein, wenn die volle Mieterschaft wieder zurück ist", kam es neben mir von Shinju, der Kerl war auch so ein Rätsel für sich. Seine Art und seine Ausstrahlung, wenn das hier vorbei war, dann musste ich unbedingt heraus finden, woher ich ihn kannte, aber jetzt war anderes wichtiger. 

Chi zum Beispiel. 

Wenn irgendwer von diesen Idioten meinem Chi etwas getan hatte, dann waren sie Hackfleisch, mindestens, wenn nicht doch eher Püree. 

"Kennt sich hier irgendwer von euch richtig aus, oder müssen wir das auf die harte Tour machen, dann hätten wir uns das mit der Verkleidung aber auch gleich schenken können", hinter mir kam Daisuke hervor. 

"Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann kann ich euch führen, ich kann euch zumindest sagen welcher Teil der Höhlen von jedem Vampir gemieden wird, es wird erzählt, niemand sei von dort zurück gekommen, alle anderen Höhlen, die zur Zeit nicht bewohnt sind liegen immer zwischen einigen bewohnten, dass dort jemand ist, ist also unwahrscheinlich, also folgt mir", gesagt getan, alle hinter dem kleinen Vampir her, schließlich hatte Shinju Recht, es war besser, wenn wir es schafften vor Sonnenaufgang wieder hier draußen zu sein. 

Muffig, stickig und vor allem anderen ziemlich dunkel , das würde interessant werden.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich erst ein Auge, mal sehen, wo ich nun schon wieder war. 

Ein Stöhnen entwich meinen Mund, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, konnte mich mal bitte jemand Kneifen, da war ich doch wieder in diesem widerlichen Bunker, zusammen mit Jack und wieder hing ich in diesem Schraubstockding, die Welt war doch einfach ungerecht. 

"Na, ist Dornröschen wieder wach, das wurde auch mal Zeit, wir dachten schon du lägest im Koma. Dafür haben mir deine Freunde etwas schönes erzählen können", Jack kam wieder näher. Das gefiel mir gar nicht. 

"Jetzt brauche ich wenigstens keine Gewissensbisse mehr zu haben, wenn du bei dieser Aktion sterben solltest und mir ist klar, warum der erste Trank nicht funktioniert hat." Da etwas in seiner Stimme, das gefiel mir gar nicht. 

Natürlich wusste ich, warum der Trank nicht funktioniert hatte, ich war einfach kein Mensch, und für Menschen war er gedacht gewesen. 

"Du bist also ein kleiner dreckiger Blutsauger, wie diese beiden in der Schule, widerlich. Deshalb bist du jetzt dran und diesmal bringe ich dich unter meine Kontrolle." 

"Ach und bist wirklich der Ansicht, wir sind alle gleich? Hast du schon mal was davon gehört, dass es auch bei uns Unterschiede gibt? Ihr Menschen seid auch nicht besser, ihr denkt immer ihr würdet alles wissen, dabei reicht eure kümmerliche Lebenszeit nicht einmal um die Grundphänomene der Erde zu erkennen. Uns gibt es schon viel länger als euch", aus meiner Stimme sprach der pure Hass, ich bin sicher, wenn Yama-chan mich jetzt gehört hätte, dann hätte ich eine sitzen gehabt, aber er war nicht hier und ich hatte verdammt noch mal Angst, was wenn er mich machen würde, wie sie? Wenn ich Menschen töten würde und es mir gefiel, ich konnte nicht leugnen, wer ich war, aber am liebsten hätte ich dieses Stückchen Dunkelheit, dass in solchen Momenten herauskam verbannt, irgendwo ganz tief in mich hinein, dass es nie jemand sehen konnte. 

"Und euer langes Leben gibt euch das Recht, zu tun, was ihr wollt, von unserem Blut zu leben? Ich möchte ja gar nicht wissen, wie viele Menschen du schon auf dem Gewissen hast, na Chi sag es mir", wieder war er bedrohlich nahe und meine Antwort war nicht mehr, als ein Knurren. 

"Nicht einen Menschen habe ich den 200 Jahren meines Lebens getötet, du meinst auch so etwas ist die einzige Möglichkeit zu überleben, was? Wenn du mich unter deine Kontrolle bringen kannst, dann hast du eh nicht lange gut davon, denn in nicht mal einer Woche werde ich dann nur noch Staub sein, also tu was du nicht lassen kannst", wenigstens war es in kleiner Trost, und ich hoffte immer noch darauf, dass mein Yama bald kommen würde. 

Mal sehen, was war ich eigentlich? Definitiv kein Maulwurf, auch keine Fledermaus. 

"Daisuke? Bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind? Für mich sehen alle Wände in diesen Tunneln einfach nur gleich aus", irgendwer musste das ja mal gesagt haben. Aber was erntet mal als Dank? Missmutige Blicke und ärgerliches Gemurmel. 

"Natürlich sind wir hier richtig Mimi, kannst du das denn nicht sehen? Ist dir in der letzten halben Stunde auch nur ein Vampir unter die Augen gekommen?", Ken sah mich an, dass ich ihn überhaupt sehen konnte grenzte ja schon an ein Wunder für sich. Nachdem er das gesagt hatte drehte er sich wieder zu Daisuke um und strich ihm ein wenig über die Schulter. 

Die zwei auch ein Herz und eine Seele.

"Wir sind fast da, ich kann die Idioten riechen", kam es von Daisuke. Nicht nur, dass er etwas riechen konnte, ich konnte auch etwas spüren. 

Um es ganz genau zu sagen spürte ich Chi. Aber etwas war seltsam. Normalerweise konnte ich nicht nur seine Anwesenheit spüren, sondern auch wie er sich gerade fühlte, doch nun war da nichts. 

Keine Freude, schließlich müsste er mich auch spüren können, glücklicherweise aber auch kein Schmerz oder Traurigkeit. 

"Hier ist was faul Leute", lieber den anderen Bescheid geben, dass etwas nicht stimmt. 

"Was sollte hier denn nicht stimmen, Mr. Ishida, ich für meinen Teil finde, hier ist alles in bester Ordnung", langsam drehte ich mich um, genauso wie der Rest der Gruppe. 

"Jack", ich spuckte diesen Namen regelrecht aus. 

"Was hast du mit Chi gemacht, du Ekelpaket?", Sora nahm mir diese Frage direkt vorweg. 

"Was ich mit eurem kleinen Freund gemacht habe? Oh davon könnt ihr euch selbst überzeugen. Komm doch mal zu mir Chi", damit stahl sich jemand aus dem Schatten hinter Jack. 

Ein Keuchen entwich mir, das vor mir war nicht mein Chi, gut irgendwie ja schon, aber seine Aura war so kalt. 

"Wie wäre es, wenn du uns ein wenig von deinen Fähigkeiten präsentierst, Chi, ich bin sicher, deine Freunde werden gerne von dir gegrillt", ein Nicken war zu sehen, dann setzte sich mein kleiner Engel in Bewegung. 

"Passt auf, das könnte gefährlich werden", kam es von Jyou hinter mir. 

"Bleibt zurück", war alles, was ich in diesem Moment heraus brachte. 

"Oh, da hat sich wohl jemand freiwillig als mein erstes Spielzeug vorgestellt, soll mir auch Recht sein, draufgehen, werdet ihr eh alle", diese Stimme, alles in mir sträubte sich. 

Was hatte Jack bloß mit Chi gemacht, wie konnte aus meinem Schatz nur so ein Monster werden, wie es jetzt vor mir stand? Kalt schauten mich seine Augen an. 

"Na, willst du nicht anfangen, oder hast du jetzt schon genug?", wieder überkam mich ein Schauer. Ich würde es bestimmt nicht so leicht aufgeben. Schließlich wollte ich das zurück, was mir gehörte. 

"Ach, du denkst dir wohl, ich zitter mich hier zu Tode? Zu früh gefreut mein lieber Taichi denn du scheinst zu vergessen, wer dir alles beigebracht hat", ein Augenblick lang herrschte Verwirrung in Chis Augen. Dann wandelte sich die Verwirrung in Zorn. 

"Ich habe es sowieso satt gehabt immer in deinem Schatten zu stehen. Also lass uns anfangen", damit formte Chi ein Schwert aus Energie und griff mich an. 

Im Hintergrund nahm ich noch war, wie Jack seinen Leuten befahl sich ein wenig mit dem Rest der Gruppe zu beschäftigen, aber Unachtsamkeit konnte ich mir jetzt wirklich nicht erlauben. 

"Immer wieder der selbe alte Trick, das funktioniert nicht bei mir", zwei Sekunden später lag Taichi auf dem Boden, aber unglücklicher Weise war er hart im Nehmen. 

Vor uns entwickelte sich ein heißer Kampf, aber wenn es jemand mit Chi aufnehmen konnte, dann war es ohne Zweifel Yamato. 

"Daisuke, es wäre sehr vorteilhaft für uns, wenn du uns ein wenig helfen könntest. Da war ich wohl ein wenig mit meinen Gedanken wo anders. Ab in das Vergnügen. 

"Finger weg, von meinem Ken-chan, wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir nicht mit ein paar Menschen fertig werden würden, auch wenn die Kerle zu Jack gehören."

Was hat der kleine da gerade gesagt? 

Das ist doch nicht möglich, nicht nach all dieser Zeit. 

Karui, hast du ihn wirklich beschützen können? 

Alles war so nebelig, als würde ich durch eine große Wolke wandern, ganz entfernt drangen Stimmen an mein Ohr, unter anderen auch meine eigene. 

Was konnte das bedeuten, hatte es Jack geschafft, hatte er meinen Körper unter seine Kontrolle gestellt? Wie war das nur passiert? 

Ein blauer Lichtstrahl war in einiger Entfernung zu sehen, woher kam er, was wollte er? Yama, wo bist du bloß? Ich musste doch etwas tun können, irgend etwas.

,Konzentriere dich, dann geht fast alles', woher kam bloß diese Stimme? 

Mein Sichtfeld erhellt e sich ein wenig, ich konnte erkennen, wer vor mir stand, aber wollte ich das überhaupt sehen? Yama stand mir gegenüber, in seiner Hand eine Lichtkugel. 

"Du lässt mir leider keine Wahl Taichi", nein, warum tat er das? 

Warum griff Yama mich an? 

Mein Blickfeld veränderte sich, ich hatte mich bewegt. Aber ich hatte doch nichts getan. 

Eine andere Stimme hallte durch den Raum. 

"Mach ihn fertig Chi, solche Leute wie Ishida haben es nicht verdient zu leben, sie sind eine Schande für die Menschheit", es war die Stimme von Jack. 

Mein Körper setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, halt, stehenbleiben. in meiner Hand sammelte sich Energie, wollte mein Körper auf Yama zielen? 

Mit so viel Energie? 

Yama würde verletzt werden und es wäre meine Schuld, ich musste etwas tun können, nur was? 

Ich fühlte etwas in mir reagieren. 

Richtig, ich hatte noch meine spirituellen Kräfte, auch wenn mein Körper, meine Magie nicht mehr mir gehörte, dann tat es wenigstens mein Geist noch. 

Wenn diese Kraft nur reichen würde...

Das konnte einfach nicht sein Ernst sein, hier stand der Mensch, den ich über alles liebte vor mir und zielte mit einer Kraft auf mich, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte. 

Würde ich hier stehenbleiben, dann hätte das ernsthafte Verletzungen zur Folge, diese Kräfte konnte selbst ich nicht blocken. 

"Jetzt mach endlich, wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", donnerte Jacks Stimme wieder durch den Raum, er schien nervös. Und ich konnte mir denken, woran es lag. 

Hinter mir waren Daisuke und Co. dabei zu gewinnen, diese armen Menschen hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance. 

"Nein", ruckartig drehte ich mich um. Chi? "Was heißt hier nein, du bist meine Marionette, du hast keinen Willen", Jack wurde noch unsicherer. 

"Chi", langsam hob sich sein Kopf. 

Ich sah in die Augen meines Engels, wollte auf ihn zugehen. 

"Yama nicht, ich wünschte ich könnte zu dir zurück, aber es ist schon zu weit gegangen, war Jack getan hat ist Irreversibel, es tut mir leid", damit begann sich eine riesige Lichtsäule aufzubauen. 

Ich wusste nicht was das sollte, was geschah hier? 

Doch dann war es mir klar. 

Chi versuchte sicherzugehen, dass er uns nichts mehr tun konnte, er versuchte mit seiner spirituellen Energie einen Bann auf sich selbst zu legen. 

Er wollte sich umbringen. 

"Chi!!! Das darfst du nicht tun!!!"

Ein helles Licht blendete mich , aber woher war es gekommen? 

Ich drehte mich in die Richtung des Lichtes und konnte gerade noch erkenne, wie Yama in dieses Licht hinein rannte, dann wurde alles schwarz.

tbc

It`s Out now. Danke an alle, die gewartet haben, ich weiß ich hatte gesagt, es würde schneller gehen, aber bedankt euch bei Kikkyo, schließlich hat sie mir diesen Gravitation Tick verpasst, der meine kreative Phase an einen Nullpunkt hat kommen lassen, auf jeden Fall wird als nächstes Silence weitergeschrieben und wenn es jemand möchte setzte ich mich auch an Entering 02 aber nur wenn ihr wollt. Eine kleine Review wäre auch ganz schön. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yamachi


	13. Peace?

Part 11 Peace?

By Yamachi

"Chi!!! Das darfst du nicht tun!!!", ich wünschte ich müsste es nicht, aber was blieb mir denn übrig? 

"Yama, ich wünsche dir noch ein schönes Leben, bitte vergiss mich nicht so schnell", damit hüllte mich ein angenehmes Schwarz ein, mein Geist ließ sich in diese beruhigende Stille fallen, oder zumindest wollte er fallen, aber etwas hielt ihn, hielt mich in dieser Welt, wollte mich nicht einfach so gehen lassen, wie ich das gerne gehabt hätte. 

Mein Körper, ich konnte ihn nicht bewegen, und doch konnte ich spüren wie mich weiche, warme Arme umschlangen, mich an einen anderen Körper zogen. 

"Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass du mich so einfach los wirst, oder Chi? Du meinst doch nicht, dass ich dich einfach so sterben lasse, wohin du auch gehst, ich komme mit", Yama?, er konnte doch nicht wirklich? 

"Es ist zu spät, du kannst mir nicht mehr helfen, bitte rette dich", wenigstens war ich noch in der Lage, meine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, das er für mich in den Tod ging. 

Anstatt der Dunkelheit umhüllte mich nun ein angenehmes blaues Licht. 

Ich kannte es gut, es war Yamas Magie, die versuchte Jacks Bann zu brechen, den Bann, der meinen Körper von meinem Geist getrennt hatte. 

"Du darfst nicht aufgeben, hörst du Chi? Du wirst dich doch nicht von diesem lächerlichen Zauber unterkriegen lassen? Wir beide wissen, dass du stärker bist, dass du ihn Durchbrechen kannst", diese Stimme, fast schon flehend, aber hatte ich wirklich eine Chance? Konnte ich wirklich, dass was Yama von mir verlangte? 

Was würde es bringen, wenn ich den Zauber zwar durchbrechen könnte, aber mein Geist trotzdem keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper gewinnen könnte? 

Ich wäre dann ein Gefangener in meinem eigenen Körper ohne eine Möglichkeit zur Kommunikation, wäre es dann nicht besser, ich wäre tot?

"Wir beide wissen, dass du stärker bist, dass du ihn durchbrechen kannst", er musste doch verstehen, das es nicht hier enden durfte. 

Es konnte nicht sein, dass Jack als Sieger hervorging, es durfte nicht dein, dass ich Chi so verlor. 

Ich hatte meinen kleinen Engel nicht 200 Jahre durch sein Leben begleitet, damit er mich nun verließ, wenn er ging, dann würde er mein Herz mitnehmen, so viel war klar. 

Durch meinen Kopf gingen Bilder, so viele fröhliche Momente, dass Versprechen, dass seine Mutter von mir verlangte. 

Ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht begreifen können, welche Veränderungen dieser kleine Sonnenschein in mein Leben bringen würde, aber ich war noch lange nicht bereit ihn wieder her zu geben, verlassen zu werden. 

"Chi, du musst keine Angst haben, wir werden das gemeinsam durchstehen, hörst du, ich werde immer bei dir sein", Schokoaugen sahen mich unter Tränen an. 

"Du musst an mich glauben Chi, ich werde dich immer wieder finden, hörst du?", mittlerweile strahlte Chis Körper orangenes Licht aus. 

Er hatte also noch nicht aufgegeben. 

Eine ungeheure Erleichterung machte sich in meinem Herzen breit. Mit meiner eigenen Magie versuchte ich ihn zu unterstützen. 

So strahlten blaues und orangenes Licht um die Wette, bis ein fast unnatürliches Weiß entstand, welches alles in sich aufsog. 

Alles wurde so leicht, so warm, alle Sorgen waren wie weggefegt, bitte Yama, finde mich wieder.

Alle Kämpfe waren verstummt, niemand konnte sich diesem Schauspiel entziehen, selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte, es war unmöglich. 

So eine gewaltige Magie hatte ich noch nie gesehen, Yamatos blaues Licht war ja schon beeindruckend gewesen, aber im Vergleich und in Verbindung mit Taichis war es etwas, das unter die Haut ging. 

Es war, als könnte man ihre Gedanken hören, als wäre ihre Verzweiflung meine eigene. 

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. 

Daisukes Kopf schmiegte sich an meine Brust. Er wusste so gut wie ich, dass wir hier dazu verdammt waren Zuschauer zu spiele, niemand von uns würde in diesem riesigen Aufgebot von Energie bestehen, niemand von uns würde das überleben. 

Und doch sammelte ich meine Magie um mich. 

Daisuke sah mich neugierig an. 

"Wir können ihnen zumindest zeigen, dass wir hier sind, das wir ihnen helfen werden, so gut es eben geht, dass sie nicht alleine sind", damit machte sich mein lilanes Licht auf, diese Botschaft zu überbringen. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen, dass die anderen es mir gleichtaten. 

Das war bestimmt nur ein schlechter Scherz, ich konnte ihn nicht verlieren, wo ich ihn doch gerade erst gefunden hatte, ich fühlte mein Herz erneut bröckeln, in kleine Stücke wurde es gerissen, genau wie damals, als ich glaubte, ich hätte sie beide verloren. 

Das durfte nicht passieren. Auch ich sammelte meine Magie, wir alle waren hier um Unterstützung zu geben, wo wir konnten, und damit sendete auch ich meine Botschaft.

Energie durchströmte mich, es war, als würde ich fliegen, als schwebte ich in der Luft. "Yama..", vorsichtig streichelte er mir über die Wange. 

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du es schaffen kannst. Kannst du sie hören, sie sind alle hier, alle um dir zu helfen, du bist nicht allein Chi", er hatte recht, ihre Sorgen, ich konnte sie spüren, aber gleichzeitig wurde ich von ihnen weggezogen, ich wollte nicht weg. 

"Es ist alles in Ordnung Chi, habe keine Angst, wir sehen uns wieder. Du solltest jetzt schlafen." Damit schlossen sich meine Augen, fest davon überzeugt, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass ich zurückkommen würde. 

Kurz bevor alles schwarz wurde schoss mir noch etwas durch den Kopf. 

" Otou-san."

Was in diesen wenigen Minuten, in denen uns dieses endlose weiß die Sicht verwehrte geschah, wird ein Geheimnis bleiben, zwischen denen, die in diesem Licht badeten. 

Aber als es verschwand wusste ich nicht recht, ob ich mich freuen oder ob ich weinen sollte. 

Das Bild, welches sich mir bot gab keinen Aufschluss darüber, welche der beiden Emotionen die Richtige sein konnte. 

Yamato schritt aus den Lichtkegel, immer noch in blauem Licht erstrahlend. 

In seinen Armen hielt er Taichi, dieser strahlte schwach in Orange. Allerdings war Yamatos Gesichtsausdruck keineswegs entspannt, eher so, als hätte er gerade die erste Etappe eines schwierigen Maraton hinter sich gebracht, als müsste er noch viele Schwierigkeiten bewältigen um das Ziel zu erreichen. 

Schweigend kam er zu uns herüber. 

Dann übergab er Taichi an Yagami-san und drehte sich um. 

"Yamato, was ..." 

"Ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen, Mimi ihr solltet schon einmal vorgehen, das wird kein schöner Anblick", Entschlossenheit blitzte in seinen Augen. 

"OK, aber bitte pass auf dich auf", damit gab ich ihm noch eine Umarmung und folgte Yagami-san der den Rest aus dieser Gruft heraus führte. 

"Was hat Yamato denn jetzt vor?", diese Frage konnte nur von Daisuke gekommen sein, er war halt ein wenig naiv. 

"Daisuke!!", aber Ken regelte das ganz gut. 

"Was, dass war doch nur eine Frage." 

"Aber eine unnötige. Wenn ich Jack wäre, dann würde ich mich jetzt ganz schnell aus dem Staub machen. Mit Yamato ist momentan nicht gut Kirschen essen. Vielleicht sollten wir Jack ein Grab bestellen."

Wo war diese kleine Mistratte? 

"Jack!! Komm aus deinem Loch, ich weiß, dass du noch hier bist. Besser du zeigst dich, oder ich nehme den ganzen Laden hier auseinander", vor mir erschien eine Gestalt. 

Momentan sah er wie ein verängstigtes Reh aus, nichts war geblieben von der Selbstsicherheit. 

"Was willst du noch? Mich umbringen?", unsicher sah er mich an. 

"Nicht doch, ich werde dich nicht umbringen. Ich füge den Menschen keine unnötigen Schmerzen zu so wie du." 

"Die Freund ist kein Mensch, er gehört nicht in diese Welt.." 

"Halt die Klappe! Ich werde schon dafür sogen, dass du nie wieder jemandem so weh tun kannst. Ich werde dir zeigen, was du Chi angetan hast", damit durchströmte mich meine Magie, Jacks Augen spiegelten Angst wieder. 

Ich hörte nur noch seinen Schrei.

"Sagt mal, was ist eigentlich mit Taichi passiert, Papa?", das war Hikari gewesen. 

"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber bestimmt wird uns Yamato das erklären können", Hauptsache war erst einmal, dass wir ihn wieder hatten, dass ich ihn wieder hatte. 

"Was für Kröten seid ihr eigentlich? Ich hatte euch doch gesagt, ihr sollt vorgehen, aber ihr seid immer noch in diesem Loch", Yamato trat aus dem Schatten. 

"Aber du hättest Hilfe brauchen können", Sora war auf ihn zugelaufen. 

"Hilfe, mit Jack? Der Kerl tut nie wieder mit jemandem etwas zu leide", Langsam kam er auf mich zu, sah mir in die Augen. 

Dann nahm er mir Taichi vorsichtig ab. 

"Was ist mit Taichi, Yamato? Er wacht einfach nicht auf", Hikari sah ihn fragend an. 

"Lasst uns das am besten nicht hier besprechen, wir sollte zu uns nach hause gehen, da ist es sicherer. 

Es war eine Aufforderung gewesen, langsam machten wir uns also auf den Weg, vielleicht würde ich auch ein paar Antworten bekommen. 

Wir waren also wieder unterwegs, diesmal auf dem Weg zu Yamatos Zuhause. 

Es gab viele Dinge, die mir jetzt durch den Kopf rannten. 

Hier stimmte eindeutig etwas nicht, mein Vater benahm sich seltsam. Vorhin, als er Taichi auf dem Arm gehabt hatte, da war etwas in seinen Augen gewesen, etwas, dass ich nicht identifizieren konnte. 

Fast erleichtert sah er aus. 

Jetzt trug Yamato Taichi, es war für jeden zu sehen, dass zwischen den beiden mehr war, als nur Freundschaft, oder Respekt. 

Yamato schien die Art von Mensch zu sein, die schwer jemanden an sich heran ließ. 

Aber wenn man es erst einmal geschafft hatte, sich zu denen zu zählen, denen Yamato vertraute, dann tat er alles für einen. 

Vor einem großen, alten Haus blieben wir stehen. 

Unser Ziel lag in der ersten Etage. 

Die Zimmer sahen nicht so aus, als würde hier Yamato alleine leben, dass auch Taichi hier sein Zuhause hatte war unverkennbar. 

Die Räume strahlten eine Herzlichkeit und Frohsinn aus. 

Nicht das Yamato zu so etwas nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, aber er würde es nicht so offen zeigen. 

"Tut mir leid, wegen der Unordnung, macht es euch einfach im Wohnzimmer gemütlich", damit war Yamato schon voraus gegangen um Taichi auf einen der großen Sessel zu legen. 

Dann verschwand er einen Augenblick in einem Zimmer, dass wie die Küche aussah. Zurück kam er mit einigen Gläsern und etwas zu trinken. Die kleine Sprechstunde konnte beginnen.

tbc

Geschafft, ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem noch weiter, auch wenn ich nicht die schnellste bin. Ich kann halt einfach nicht schreiben, wenn meine Muse sich mal wieder einen Urlaub gönnt, es scheint mir fast als sei die neuerdings auf Dauerurlaub, aber was soll ich tun? Wir sehen uns dann nächstes mal (hoffentlich bald) und über Reviews freue ich mich immer.

Yamachi


End file.
